Sun Siblings
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: In a world where gods have demi-gods, Karna a son of Surya the sun god learns he has a little sister and they go on an adventure in their home world called Soloman, until gods and angels arrive looking for new destruction gods. This is a adaption of the fate series and DB Super and a bit of Skyrim as it was used for the layout of the world. All Gods of Destruction, Kais and angels
1. Chapter 1

Sun Siblings

**Okay so this is a fate series, dragon ball Super and its set in the world taken off of Skyrim using some of its locations, cities and characters but some things are advance like weapons and materials and certain things they say, anyway I changed some of the storylines for the heroes and then added an OC, I had so much fun typing this, I also own nothing all individual anime's and game belong to their own creators. I tried to stay in character I hope I succeeded. My mother enjoyed this a lot so I hope you will too. I was meant to smash the worlds together sooner but I really enjoyed writing Sunniva and Karna as siblings so I kept doing that at the start, also if Karna seems out of character it is because he isn't a heroic spirit in this world things are different. **

Chapter 1-

"Do not follow me little one, you are safer back home in your castle, I will not be blamed for a royal being hurt." His face showed a slight frown but nothing reached his eyes, from the small amount of time she has spent with him and his expressions she noticed that he never really showed what he was feeling or thinking.

"It's okay, I am stronger than I look, besides you're a royal too," Karna actually sighed, not bothering to go over all the information sure she was right but at the same time she was wrong, instead of arguing with the impossible ten year old girl he decided to pick up the pace to lose her. At the age of 20 Karna didn't think he would be in this situation, he had found out who his birth mother was, who is birth father was, why and who he was in a sense and then got a little shadow who was his sister continuously following him everywhere he went. They had only meet that day, he was not a prince of the Pandava royal family, his mother was Queen and his sister was a Princess with his half-brothers being Princes, but not him.

She was fast for such a small thing, he looked over his shoulder seeing if he had lost her yet, but every time he would turn a corner and he thought he was rid of her, she would literally pop up out of nowhere. The days continued she had followed him all the way out of the capital city, and by now he was setting up camp on Mount Cross, the one that separated the two opposing capitals and royal families.

He saw her come rushing over with a dead rabbit, she had used one of her little wooden and Iron arrows, she placed it down at his small makeshift camp fire site, he sighed but begun to skin and clean the rabbit, spiking it and cooking it. He had noticed that she was a good shot, got it straight through the eyes; preventing pain for the animal but also making it cleaner and easier to prepare for dinner. She didn't say a word, she simply sat and watched his every move; he noticed that she took in his armour of full black body suite with the chest exposed, showing the embedded jewel and gold armour that covered all of his body. He was infused with it making him invulnerable. He was far more taller than the little squirt at 187cm she only came up to his hips, he also noticed her eyeing his spear, it had been gifted to him by another god after he heard from Surya that his oldest child was abandoned.

Karna didn't show any emotion, he thought over many other things, he had taken a mission from a farmer who claimed that there was a cougar up in this mountain that came down and took one of his cattle once a week, he was to stop it, but now he had her following him. He picked up on her being trained like her older brothers and she was good with a bow, but she had a basic bow and arrows, she would need something better than that to deal with this large cat. "What are you thinking?" Karna's head snapped up to her, "it doesn't concern you, you really shouldn't have followed me; I am here on a bounty." The little girl who still hadn't given him her name beamed a fierce smile, "that sounds exciting, like I said I'm more capable than I look, don't forget I too am the child of Surya you shouldn't brush me off."

She pouted out at the last bit of her sentence, "yes a little sister who is only 10, I bet hasn't been in life and death situations and who still hasn't offered her name to me." She beamed again just so happy that he wanted her name, "I'm Sunniva but everyone just calls me Sunny, I already know your Karna, say how old are you?" she tilted her head at her question. He huffed he had a feeling this was going to be a long week considering it was already a long five days getting to the farmer and then up the mountain to their current campsite. "I'm 20 years old…" he frowned when she word vomited everywhere, "I'm 10, wow I'm half your age, once mum told me about you, I was determined to meet you, I just knew that you were going to be strong and amazing like me, but I can't wait to see what you can teach me." With that Karna frowned he could be scary due to his lack of expression or so he heard, but this Sunny wasn't affected by it, "whoa, whoa, I aint teaching you anything, I am going to do what I do and you are going to run along home once father rises again to show your way home, I will not be babysitting you or training you in anyway, besides you never asked!"

This kid was like his dam armour, nothing affected her, she continued to not hear his words but spewed out her questions, normally Karna was very giving, normally he would say yes to helping or even teaching another, and on top of that he loved children, but this one was exhausting. He really appreciated all of his parents now, if raising or having kids was half as exhausting as this then he tipped his hat to them.

The mission went from bad to worse, Sunny was so loud the animal never came out of its hiding spot, and then when it did, it decided to chase her, she tried to shoot it but as he said her arrows were too weak to pierce its thick fur and hide. Once it dawned on her, just how much trouble she was in, she went screaming and running with her hands up in the air, running full speed towards Karna, she launched at him with a cougar right on her backside. Her launching hug made him loose his footing and fall, when the large cat jumped at them he instinctively raised his spear, the cat had staked itself, putting blood all over the sun siblings; and on top of that she wouldn't stop crying.

He had taken them both to a dam, Karna was able to collapse his armour down back below his skin only having the jewel in his chest showing, he first submerged himself in the water, cleaning off his amour and then placed it below his skin. Sunny being young, stripped and dashed into the water being a kid she splashed and had fun, "Sunny quite playing and clean yourself, we will need to set up camp before returning to the farmer tomorrow to state we killed the cougar causing him trouble." It had become obvious they had the right one, once they came across its cave filled with cattle bones, he had replaced his armour once more; his hair swept back as if gelled from the water.

It had become normal for him to get the wood and set up the fire, meanwhile Sunny would find and kill something for dinner, he would prepare and cook it, while dulling out her continuous stories and questions, she never got angered when he didn't answer her and she would never ask him the same question twice on the same day. She simply stated that he was thinking over other things, she didn't mind so much.

Karna had been subtle in accepting her, he hadn't noticed it himself it was like gradually overtime it was natural for her to be with him, he kept her safe and alive and taking care of her injuries; he began teaching her how to make arrows and bows, also how to heal her injuries, she absorbed his words like a sponge. He found himself worrying over her too, once she wondered too far away; he called; she didn't return nor respond he went rushing to look for her; however he found her on fire standing around the mercenaries they were paid to deal with. "It seems you are more capable than you look, but you are gonna need some more clothes," with that said Sunny relaxed and the fire went back inside her being, she stole one of the man's clothes till they got paid for this job.

Karna knew she would have some latent sun, fire ability just like he did, but like his armour was gifted and fused with him, Sunny's heart was actually replaced with a solar star, making her, her own sun and near immortal, sure she could bleed but she healed inhumanly fast. Again Karna begun to teach her small things not really noticing himself that he took on the role of a teacher as if it was second nature.

They soon received the nickname as the Sun siblings, they normally made their money by being body guards or taking bounties and dealing with trouble, many people in and outside of the capital needed help from strong abled people, Sunny and Karna were too happy to help. Sunny picked up on just how nice her big brother was he was sometimes called the hero of charity because he never turned anyone down or away, well their first meeting didn't count. Karna found that any money they made he would typically spend most of it on her after food, water and other necessities he would spend the majority on her such as new footwear, clothes and even armour and weapons.

"This is the best arrows in all of Solomon, you won't find any better anywhere else," for once the siblings returned to the capital after spending a fair share of their time travelling and helping others. "What is it made off?" Sunny looked closely at the aerodynamic pointed tip of said arrow which was all black, "the tips are stainless steel black widows with carbon fibre compound shaft, it's the newest materials on the market, strong, sharp, durable and very light weight, can pierce the hide of any animal and go straight through a person's body and bone no problem, only 120 Zeni each arrow, but I'll give you the quiver and 12 arrows for 1400 Zeni, what do ya say?" The man had a long beard and he was obviously very good at what he does, but as good as Sunny was with words, calculations, politics and reading Karna was equally good with mapping, weapons, fighting and surviving. "Karna!" Sunny looked over her shoulder and from a distance she could see him making his way to her, "what is it?" he asked with a bland voice, "is this good?" she passed him the arrow the man had just finished raving on about.

He closely looked it over and ran his fingers over its make, the market that day was packed and the red sands were easily getting into Sunny's shoes, people tended to give them a wide birth due to Karna's expression and the sheer size his armour needed when he moved around. "Hmm~ it is of great quality, how much?" he looked over to the sales man, he re-mentioned the special he was offering Sunny, "we'll take two dozen then," he shocked Sunny, as he passed her the arrow and then collected what he stated for her to buy. On their way out she questioned him why, "they are of high quality, the arrowheads will be excessively hard to break of from the shaft and they are strong and sharp being able to go through most things, you will find them balanced and light, you will save money in the long run using these and collecting them afterwards rather than buying cheaper make ones, now let's go."

It wasn't long till the guards and military came looking and demanding the princess get back home to her studies, usually they wouldn't mind her going off and extending her knowledge and learning in her physical training, but she had never been gone for so long previously. It took them a long time till they heard any rumours of her, and once they arrived to the spot they had taken off to complete another bounty or so on. It was when Sunniva and Karna returned to the capital, they had been just about to leave over the last bridge out of town, when the siblings heard a "halt" being shouted at them.

The two turned simultaneously looking at the small pod of armoured soldiers, "Princess Sunniva orders from the King of the Pandava you are to return home to resume your studies!" Sunny had to admit he sounded adamant, but so was she. "I don't think so; I am learning more here with my brother than I would in a classroom or with a tutor, so go tell my father that." They all sweated in their boots, "sorry my princess but this isn't a request, we have orders to restrain you and force you if necessary," at that both siblings frowned, "I don't think so, we have a bounty we accepted, so I at least need to do that first, once I am done I will come back to the family, please tell the king that." With a half assed wave over her shoulder the both of them resumed on their journey, while the soldiers just stood gaping and not knowing what to do.

Sunny was terrible with remembering things like schedule's and birthdays and dates, but she could tell you all about the evolution of a specific fauna that only grew up in the cold temperatures of Cross Mountain. She scratched her head, "what is wrong Sunny?" she looked to her older brother "I swear I am forgetting something," Karna paused and placed his hand to his chin, he honestly remembered what it was but he pretended he didn't know and just shrugged his shoulders.

Karna taught her how to fight, all about multiple weapons, she became great with daggers too, and considering her lithe body figure she was faster rather than stronger, unlike her brother. Karna told her she had a great ability over hand to hand but not in fist fighting or lifting another person's weight she would need to utilise their centre of gravity and use joint locks to overcome her opponents. He was also the only one who could teach her how to call upon her inner flame, like how he did; in return Sunny taught her older brother how to read, write, and calculate and all about science and music. This continued on till she was 13 and he 23, Sunny knew when her birthday was but Karna didn't know his and never celebrated it, so Sunny dropped hers, she always thought it was unfair to him, however every year he would get something for her. This year he gave her dual daggers that when the hilts were placed together they became a bow, with a thin retractable steel cord attaching and detaching from one dagger to the other to complete the bow, they sat in holders on the back of her hips.

To Karna it had been the worse year possible, they had so little bounties and were not being hired as much, the royal family had put out word that they were to not be hired; they were trying to cut off their income so that they would return home. It was different to him, he never had a home, but he considered Sunny as 'home' and he was not one to think such things lightly, he personally didn't want to be without her. Sure as siblings they had their good, bad, funny and awkward moments throughout the years the worse being when she became a woman and had no idea what was going on, normally she would be taught this from mother but she left at the age of ten preventing this talk. Karna only heard small things about this, he had no idea what to do, but he made sure he bought extra rags with him and they stayed close to a water source during those times of the month.

A bad situation was when they went up against a small army, they were told that it was a small group of mercenaries that stayed in a small outpost along the road, they had been robbing those on the road, taking the woman and raping them and killing the men. However upon arrival there was indeed far more than a small group, they also had advantage from a look out post that gave them a view of the road long before the siblings were close enough. Before she knew what hit her Sunny looked down to see an arrow through her thigh. Karna grabbed her and dashed off into the woods, giving them more cover, he had to break the arrow and pull it through once out Sunny's body began to heal her leg. She continued to growl, and from the look in her eyes Karna knew she was going to rush them like a charging bull. He sighed but backed her up; she was burning down the whole outpost and proved that rocks could turn to ash if the temperature was hot enough. Once she calmed down there was no more bad guys, no more sun up and no more leg wound; they left for a stream nearby and sat up a camp site late in the night.

The land, or only continent on this planet called Solomon, was wider sideways than it was in length, the East was where the Pandava's resided in the middle was Mount Cross and then on the West side was the rival royal family called Kaurava in between was many little cities and villages, and there was a port city to the North, East, South and West making transport and shipping more accessible other than when needing to travel inland. The capitals were named after the royal families residing there and had their own port for the ships, it was like the whole country was split right down the middle on turf territory; however anyone could travel without papers but bandits were still a real danger in this day and age. There was a small hilled area up in the North- East corner of Solomon a small village named Whitmore it had a blacksmiths, small market, mine, well house, mini boat port, witch doctor and the small houses that the residents lived in.

The witch doctor was an amazing wise practitioner, she made them both a salve that would numb the area of an injury till it healed, and she also gave a red bottle of liquid to Sunny stating that if she drank a table spoon on the first day of her menstrual cycle she would not get any pain with it. The two of them only came because the town was desperate for help some bandits who made themselves rich of an Iron mine nearby decided to threaten the town for extra tax each month; they were running out of money and solutions. The desperate plea happened when they decided to take the blacksmiths daughter as payment because he had no money and they killed another man who had no money left to give. Being the Hero of Charity Karna didn't bat an eyelash at going to help them, he was always so kind to those in need, once they arrived they were so shocked, the town was just laying the man killed to rest and the blacksmith was making weapons claiming he was going to go after them and get his girl back even if it killed him. What was worse was that the townspeople were so thin, they were obviously not able to afford as much food due to money problems and on top of that the bandits were stealing the rest that they worked so hard to acquire, even the kids were boney. It was that, that really put Karna in a bad mood, there were certain rare occasions when Sunny saw Karna angry and he her, but this was a whole other level.

It was a quick in, kill them all, collect the necessities and the girl and get out back to the small town of Whitmore by morning, it had gone well and the food was still good and all the money and jewels along with the Iron ingots, taking it all back with them. The girl was hurt badly and they got her to the old witch doctor, she helped the girl and in return for compensation they stayed with the old lady; her name was Ignis. Her and her husband opened the shop and clinic 40 years ago, sadly her husband passed away leaving her alone, she wasn't as young as she once was and offered them a job to go and collect herbs and ingredients for her and in return they could stay under her roof, free bed and food for the both of them. They spent a good three weeks with her, filling up her supplies before winter hit. "Say dearie are you all set?" She asked watching Sunny pull the thick long bear coat over her person, she didn't change her revealing armour, the metal was light and didn't burn up like normal clothes did, so the less she wore the less she had to strip when she wanted to go all hot and heavy. She smiled at Ignis strapping on her dagger-bow and quiver of arrows, "I am locked and loaded ready for the long trek to our next place where we are needed."

Sunny knew her brother was down stairs waiting for her to hurry her backside up, Ignis had a look of concern cross her face "I heard that the royal family keeps stating that no one is to hire you or your brother, it seems they are worried about the both of yous and want yous home, are yous going to go?" Sunny seemed so surprised that a village way out in the middle of nowhere was hearing word of that too, she smiled "they are trying to force our hands to go home, but we are living the lives we want, I am not leaving my brothers side ever." The older woman sat down on the edge of the bed, "you really look up to him don't you," Sunny tilted her head "well of course I do, he has taught me more things than anyone else in this world and he has spent more time with me than anyone besides the nanny that helped raise me back home in the castle," but she mumbled that last part. As they made their way out the front door Ignis waved to them both, "be safe and come back anytime yous want you're always welcome." The whole village gave them a warm farewell, they had been welcomed with open arms when they came and it didn't change since their month of stay, it was honestly a place she could settle down but her home was Karna, where he went so would she.

Karna had hated it when Sunny's body matured into that of a young woman's, most women her age would be married off, he wouldn't be surprised if that was what the King and Queen of the Pandava's wanted and was why they wanted her home so badly. At just 15 years old she was considered old as an unmarried woman, Karna scoffed and rolled his eyes, it annoyed him, but not as much as the lingering eyes of men in the vicinity. He use to separate from her when in a small city or village allowing her to buy what she needed but now he glued to her, they had both seen how boorish men could act and what they were capable of doing to young women they wanted. Sunny had noted his close proximity looking up to him she said "don't worry~ if any of them get too close for comfort ill burn their privates off" Sunny held a self-satisfied smirk at her words, and she noticed the small smile her brother offered her, he gave her some more space after that.

It had been a long and difficult bounty, a mayor of a small city had issued a bounty to them regardless of the royal family haggling people to not hire them, it was another desperate plea, the towns people were showing up dead in the mornings, with no blood in their body, they even made a curfew but even then a person would be found dead in their home or bed and there was no forced entry. Even the last hired help was bleed dry after his first day he entered, more than half of the towns people left already seeking a safer place to settle, and there was already 10 dead children, 7 dead women and 2 dead men, it seemed whatever it was preyed on the women and children, maybe it wasn't strong Sunny mumbled.

They found out it was a vampire, they were old and considered an extinct species but here they were face to face with one, it was pastel white and stayed in a cave not too far from the city, going in under the covers of night. However when they nearly had it, it ran and man it was quick, the sun duo chased the blood sucker for two whole months before it tired, it never got enough time to eat with them on its tail, it eventually tired out and was cornered.

After their longer than usual bounty they stopped at a lagoon in the middle of the forest, Karna left to collect wood and food for the fire while Sunniva stripped and had a bath, she was smart; over the course of their travels she made her own soap and incense oils for her body, she also used mint and coconut to make a shampoo for them to use. Sunny got out once finished and lit her inner flame using it to dry herself; it was mighty useful at times such as that and building a camp fire of course. Sunny mused that they both never actually got to go full bull with their abilities in fighting, or any other way as they were dealing with mortals; and sure they aged and could be hurt and would eventually die but their youth lasted longer than an average humans, but it just meant they never really knew their limits. Sunny jumped when she heard a twig snap, there was someone there just in the bushes, she could lightly see their face, she knew it was a man; she had quickly covered herself with her bear skin coat.

"I know your there I can see you, come out and be a real man," the man was tall like her brother he had blue eyes and black hair, he was wearing typical traveling leather and coat with gauntlet armour, he had her dagger-bow and arrows. "Who said I was hiding, I was just admiring the view, and helping myself to your goods," he continued to look at her like he had x-ray vision and the coat was not covering her from his sights, nothing else was said as the man got skewered to a tree by his shoulder, Karna was standing there looking like he was going to burn this thief alive. "You shouldn't take what isn't yours, and you shouldn't look upon a naked woman," the thief continued to wail in pain as he was left pinned to a tree two feet of the ground, Karna's spear was so deep in that he let it go, leaving the man stuck while the duo questioned him. "Pass me that bounty we picked up," Sunny did as asked "well why don't you look at that brother; seems we caught our target, I do like it when they come to us," Karna looked at the bounty image of said thief "yeah but they drew his nose all wrong."

Karna and Sunniva continued on in their journey of helping people and making more Zeni, however they were met with a bounty sign, a picture of them both, "wanted alive and brought in unharmed to the royal family reward of 100,000 Zeni!" Sunny read amazed, she leaned over to her older brother "if we take ourselves in do we get the money?" she asked, she was surprised at her brothers outburst of laughter, "Let's go see, hey?"

Karna had kept tabs on those rumours and the guards who wanted to take Sunny with them, mostly they would follow their trail but Karna knew they were asking if Sunny was safe and checking nothing went wrong. However now they were in a frantic search with a bounty on their heads to make sure they went back to the family, Karna felt something was wrong, no matter what he had never felt as one of the family, he was raised by his foster father and mother, not the King and Queen of Pandavas, but just for Sunny he would go with her to make sure everything was okay.

They stood in front of their mother and the King, all the other half-brothers were not present; Karna believed it was due to a possible fight breaking out. "So finally yous have returned, it's been five years Princess Sunniva…" Karna had noted that his sister dropped a lot of her grace and politeness with royals, something he was sure she learned from him. "Yeah, yeah, do we now get the 100,000 Zeni?" The Queen and King looked outraged but Karna was looking on passively, internally he was laughing but to be honest it was a fair question and it would be bad if no one was awarded the Zeni (money). "After all these years is this all you have to say for yourself?" The King was not a father to his princes or princess however he did raise them so to him he was their father, however he felt like the daughter who called him daddy and sat on his lap with yet another book was now non-existent.

"Oh yeah where are my manners, hello Queen and King; Mother and Father, but seriously we found this bounty poster besides you don't really think someone would be able to bring us in without our permission did you?" Karna stood by listening closely she spoke the truth honestly no one would have been able to. The King was getting red in the face with anger as he gripped his fists, the Queen took over trying to calm her husband, "now calm down my dear, Sunniva are you not at least happy to see us after all this time, we should have dinner go over the journeys yous have had, besides…you're in need of a change of clothes." Sunny watched her mother eyeing her armour disapprovingly, she also picked up on the 'yous' also inviting Karna for dinner. Sunny chose to not elaborate or make an argument at her mother's words, she knew what she meant; instead Sunny looked towards Karna with the same question in her eyes, after all she followed him.

Karna didn't want to be in this castle for long, he disliked it greatly, however the queen was his birth mum and the king raised his sister to an extent, so he sucked it up and went along with the dinner, at least they would be having extravagant food and they could eat up as much as they wanted. It wasn't like they were hungry or went long bouts of time with no food however higher quality food cost more and didn't last long as reserves while on the road.

It was all drivel besides the half-brothers glaring and frowning at the new comer to their dinner table, there were no other issues, the king and brothers talked about the war between the Kaurava's and other diplomatic issues. Sunny was taken by the queen and when she re-emerged for dinner she was in 'appropriate' clothing for a princess, he had no idea if Sunny told their mother half of the things that happened on their travels but he doubted it seeing as the queen looked so happy and relaxed.

"You should have come home sooner, not running around with this…unwanted nuscience, speaking off why the hell are we putting up with him" Sunny frowned at her half-brother, the King was not about to have a fight at his table "because I said so" with that said it became quite. Sunny knew her mother would assume she would stay, but honestly she was itching to leave and be out of the clothes her mother pushed onto her, "look we do really need to know if we get the Zeni or not, there are others who will need our help out in the world, yous may not realise it but all those other villages and cities have issues and no one to help them, unlike Pandava there are no royal guards or armies in their areas and no one to help, so we are needed more than you think."

Voices exploded from all at the table, Karna had to admit Sunny was good at starting an uproar, she was definitely adamant that she would be leaving, and she was right the royal family had no clue what it was like outside of this capital city, they had it so easy. The King ended the loud protesting voices and arguments most aimed at him, by shouting "fine, take the dam reward and be on your way!" all looked to him in shock, and then at Sunny, she smiled and bowed, "thank you for the bounty now that its completed we will be on our way, I'll just collect my armour."

Karna spent most of his time idly listening to the books Sunny read, she was still trying to get him above average with his reading, and he knew how to do basic mathematics to use larger amounts of Zeni, science was his favourite, she explained to him how photo-syntheses worked, how the ocean and sea creatures were different and the difference between certain animals, his favourite was the planets and stars. He had been surprised when she told him that the stars were just big balls of gas that could explode or implode and make black holes, she told him that a sun was a star and that was what their father technically was, the difference between a star and a sun was a sun was larger and held its own gravity and it was typically solar, there were some that were even blue, orange, white, red and even green.

The Sun duo had spent four months trudging up Mount Cross to the icy caps at the top, they had accepted a job offer; taking food and water up to a temple located at the top, it was where old monks lived and learned magic, apparently they were some of the last of their kind, there had been a makeshift staircase built into the side of the mountain but it was so old and decayed it was pointless calling it that. Along the way there were many bears, sabretooth tigers and wolves. Karna and Sunny were lucky the cold didn't affect them like it did a normal person, however the long trek took longer due to needing to take six months provisions for the four old monks up there. The temple was made of stone and was once the actual mountain peak, Karna didn't know how they lasted in the cold, of his knowledge humans were very frail in extreme weathers and he would bet this temple was just as cold inside as it was outside.

Sunny banged on the door, but it opened, everything was stone even the door, there was no windows but inside was candles and iron chandeliers, in the centre room all four were sitting on their knees making a square and facing inwards, they were humming in a deep tone; a type of meditation. Karna felt relaxed here, the sound and the quietness all at once was perfect, separated from the world below he had wanted to stay, he had to admit his anti-socialness reared its ugly head as he could picture himself here, unlike him Sunny was actually social she could walk up to and deal with people, he normally stood back and let her do her thing. Sunny cleared her throat, all humming stopped "sorry we did knock but the door opened, we are here with your provisions for the next six months," one of the older men stood while the other three sat still with their hands in a praying motion.

They didn't seem to praise or follow any of the gods that Karna could see, and on top of that he noticed the other three seemed to never open their mouths or eyes, even when they got up and collected the items from them. "Tell me what happened to Bard, he was a good lad and always brought our necessities," Karna kept himself to the sidelines as usual; leaning against the wall and listening in but not partaking, "the lady at the knighting gale inn stated that he was taken by the cold," the old man sighed and said a small prayer for this younger Bard fellow. "Very well thank you…" "I'm Sunny and this is my brother Karna, your welcome, maybe we will see you next time as well."

Karna and Sunny were surprised to hear that the war between the two royal families had ended once they were down from Cross Mountain, they returned and were paid by Lily the Inn keeper in the small town Riverwood; based at the bottom of the mountain. The knighting gale inn was large considering the town was so small; apparently they had a lot of people pass through this place as it was considered the midway point if one was going from capital to capital. "Yeah no more Kaurava at all, a large purple light shone and bam, no more capital and no more war, only happened yesterday." Lily was a middle aged woman with blond hair up in a bun, she was the bar keep, maid, waitress, cook and ran the hotel side of the Inn, she had no husband or children, she was down to earth and worked hard, she was also pretty.

Karna and Sunny looked sideways to each other wondering what had happened to the entire capital, Lily spoke up about the rumours that people thought caused it, some being that the family was doing evil experiments and that blew up, or that they angered a black wizard but all she knew for sure was that there was only one capital left in all of Solomon.

It was a long journey to the Pandava capital, first off Riverwood was on the other side of Cross Mountain that sat in the centre of the map, normally it would take five days to travel from the capital to the base of it on their side, and being demi-gods they moved faster and stronger than most. However travelling back home required them to head South towards a town called Falkreath, once they hit Helgen, they took the East road till they made it to Ivarstead and then followed the Treva River all the way to Pandava. Pandava was more south meanwhile Kaurava was more North of the map making them exactly diagonally adjacent from each other. Due to the long trip needed to get to the capital; Karna and Sunny chose to stay in Riverwood, they were needed to travel up the mountain once more to take more items to the old monks, and Sunny didn't mind seeing as Karna seemed to like Riverwood but also the trek up and down the mountain too.

Sunny spent most of her time near the stream at the base of the mountain, it allowed her to have her own peace and quiet, the town of Riverwood was mostly in the shade and protected by the mountain itself, getting its own water source and having lush vegetation, there were many mountain goats around, just trotting where ever they wanted. She was broken from her peace when she heard voices "this is your entire fault Beerus, I hope you know that none of us owe you a thing, you're the one who started the tournament of power to begin with!" "yeah and what was with that wish to bring all the other universes back, should have just left me be, instead of owing you," "just shut up," "actually if any of you remember Lord Zeno stated that he was planning on wiping all the universes it is thanks to Goku that one was considered to be spared," "yeah but it turned out to be universe 7!" "So you're complaining that your universe wasn't good enough."

Sunny heard the voices they were getting louder and coming her direction, down the path to the mountain steps, they were definitely rowdy and saying a lot of different things, like gods and tournament and Zeno, such weird names and words, Sunny was sure there was no tournament but then again she was just up on the mountain for a long period of time, she could have missed it.

**Okay I hope yous enjoyed this little chapter and introduction to the sun siblings. Like, follow, favourite and perhaps commit on what yous think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Siblings

Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Super Universe

Iwne waited for the meeting to commence, some of the other Gods of Destruction were running late, Lord Zeno had enjoyed himself at the tournament of power and Iwne agreed, however it was daunting to see so many universe's disappear with a wave of a hand. It just proved that there was more to being a god of destruction then destroying things, he had put in many centuries and worked closely with his Kai Anat to become the Ultimate universe with the highest mortal number.

Once all arrived the Grand Priest spoke up "Thank you all for coming, this meeting is for us to collect details and numbers from each universe, also those universes will be going on what you will consider a field trip. Lord Zeno wants to see those universes on the bottom raise their mortal level significantly, so seeing a successful universe operate should help give yous an insight." Iwne stood up at his queue, "Lord Iwne and Anat has agreed to show us their most promising worlds and galaxy's,"

It could be felt and seen that most of the gods of destruction were angered "and why should we, we already know what we need to do, how long is this going to take?" Quitela questioned, he gulped when he saw the forced smile of the Grand Priest "well even though many of yous are good at your position some such as yourself are lacking seeing as you have the lowest mortal scale, specifically universe 4, 6, 7 and 9." Lord Zeno spoke up, "yeah yous really bad, maybe we should replace them," the future Zeno agreed "yeah they should go squish," the other gods smirked at the paled expressions of the four gods, however they relaxed when Lord Zeno said "just kidding," followed with future Zeno parroting him. The great priest spoke up again "however we decided a tour will be good for yous to see how a real universe should look like and hopefully improve your own, next time there will be no tournament to decide who gets erased." The seriousness from the small blue angel made many gulp, the other respected angels were not fazed, they had known this would finally be addressed and the decision left to Zeno on what to do.

-Earlier-

Whis, Cognac, Vados and Mojito were waiting in a room; their gods of destruction were seated in the meeting room waiting for the others to arrive. When the grand priest arrived he was accompanied by Awamo. The angels all greeted their father warmly, it wasn't often a meeting requiring them all would come up, so when it did they spent the time mingling. "Hello my children, I have spoken to both Lord Zeno's and even though they agreed that they did enjoy the tournament of power they still need to do something about the low mortal rate in those said universes. The four lowest are the ones yous guide, Whis?" at this Whis spoke up "I am currently training two saiyans the prince and Goku from the tournament, they are promising, I am always keeping my eyes peeled for a new destroyer," the grand priest nodded his head happy to hear that, "seeing as universe 7 was the winner of the tournament it was agreed that they would not have their god and kai replaced, however the other three are up for a promotion and Awamo has agreed to allow yous to search for the next gods, we decided 2 will need to be replaced."

Awamo nodded and agreed with his father "Yes as father stated Iwne, Anat and I will be doing an excursion so to speak, with those from the universes with lower mortal levels, we are telling the gods it's so they can learn and get better however it is so you three can see and possibly pick up a new god to replace your current one, you will all ultimately have the say on that, you can tell your gods or not the choice is yours, however universe 7 is having a pass this time, Whis I suggest you train those saiyans and quickly as Beerus seems to irk the Lord Zeno's, however we may need you to train up any other god's to be chosen too, you see we don't want the ones to be replaced to do something they will regret."

Cognac and Mojito seemed to get a slight smirk and appeared excited unlike them Vados and Whis liked their gods, this was a chance to scout out a new god; it was like being given an early birthday present. Being the first universe where the mortal level was higher the chances of finding someone acceptable for the position was also higher. Vados looked sceptical; it was only briefly before she smiled and said "well hopefully Lord Champa will start listening and eating healthy if I tell him I might replace him if he doesn't." The others in the room could tell that Vados was not serious, sure all angels were social compared to their gods and in doing so they scout talent and the next possible god, this normally took thousands of years just for training, but by the sounds of it Lord Zeno wanted them now.

-Current-

The great priest clapped his hands to bring everyone's attention back to him, "with that decided universes 11, 2, 3, 10, 4,6,7 and 9 will meet here in five days' time, meeting dismissed."

Whis had decided to keep quite the whole way home, the Saiyans were left to their training, Whis knew that he didn't have to tell them twice seeing as they seemed to be addicted to training, fighting and tournaments. To think that two gods and kais would be removed was a surprise and so suddenly, he had not thought it would happen as quickly seeing as it had taken him centuries to train Lord Beerus and still he never fully mastered ultra-instinct; actually none of the current gods of destruction had, he wondered if any ever would. "Oh Whis~, what are you thinking?" Whis smirked "just that there is still some of that desert in the freezer that Bulma gave us," Beerus licked his lips. They finally landed on his planet once more, and sure enough the two saiyans were still training, Vegeta bowed "welcome back Lord Beerus and Whis-san, how was your travels?" Goku floated over to Whis's personal space, "yeah what did Zen-chan want, are you in trouble?" Goku was excited. Beerus got angry and yelled "god business, none of yours!" Goku whined like a child "aww, come on," Vegeta was obviously curious seeing Lord Beerus was defensive, most of the gods would be, it was a blow to their pride seeing as they were all essentially being told they suck at their one and only job. Whis chuckled "Beerus-sama has to go on a field trip to learn how to become a better god of destruction, or he might just get erased," Whis lowered and narrowed his eyes when stating the last part.

The three other males all shouted out "what!" simultaneously, Whis laughed high pitched with his lips making a round O, "oh you can't be that dull my Lord, even though the tournament was held, Zeno-sama still needs to fix the mortal rate for those at the bottom, that being you, so while in the first universe us angels can also scout out for new recruits, lucky for you my lord I already have my hands full with these two saiyans."

Vados tapped her staff twice and off she went with her overweight Lord of destruction, "Lord Champa you should change your eating pattern and work out more, you don't want to be laughed at by the inhabitants from universe one now do you?" "What do you mean Vados I'm not fat!" Vados laughed in a condescending tone "that's not what the great priest said to me, he thought I had been shovelling food down your throat, he was worried that for the first time ever a god of destruction would do himself in with high cholesterol." Vados considered telling her god that this 'excursion' was just to allow certain angels to scout for new gods, but she decided not to.

Cognac had just gotten Quitela home when he started complaining "dam it, I don't want to go!" he kicked over his coffee table, moving to take his game controller so that he could let his frustrations out that way. "Well my Lord you do know that if you don't go Lord Zeno might just erase you, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Quitela narrowed his eyes at his angel "no I wouldn't, but would you, you've already had the chance to watch me be erased, tell me would you want that again?" Cognac didn't change his expression, "of course not my Lord," Quitela grumbled but dropped it, it was always in his nature to be untrusting and scheming, Cognac thought that it would be best to not inform his god about the possible firing of his job, Cognac also found himself wishing that he would see the mouse get erased once more.

Mojito had kept his small smile on his face, he wished that he would get a new god; he didn't think Sidra was a bad god of destruction, however it was both the Kai- Roh and Sidra with conflicting personalities that preventing them from making the universe good. Mojito was happy to see his universe erased in the tournament, he felt that it deserved it, it wasn't just the god and kai but also the universe itself acting more like a waste dump land rather than a real universe like the others, he would need a really good Kai and god of destruction to bring this universe back up to how great it use to be when he first started being the angel for it. "Is something wrong Mojito?" he looked down to him "no Lord Sidra, what makes you think that?" Sidra frowned slightly "it's just that you haven't stopped smiling since the meeting, is there something I need to know?" Mojito smiled a little more "no my Lord I was just thinking this will be a great opportunity to learn from universe 1 and perhaps turn universe 9 into something better, don't you think?" Sidra frowned "if you say so."

All gods, kais and their respected angels stood outside off Zeno's palace, Awamo spoke up taking the lead seeing as they were to be going to his universe "finally everyone's here, we can now head off, but first there are a few rules, 1- there will be no creation or destruction done inside of universe 1, 2- we will all stick together, 3- no one is allowed to leave early from this lesson, 4- we will be communicating and interacting with planets and beings off the 1st universe so do not hurt any beings, with that said angels please keep your gods and kai's in check, shall we go?"

Mojito was feeling giddy when they had left for the first universe, he was already thinking of things he wanted his next god of destruction to have, he was thinking this too far in advance. Iwne and Anat both explained some of the planets that were destroyed and what now replaced them, explaining the planet and its inhabitants, there were many more satellites to allow life to thrive on the planets they belonged too. The suns were constantly checked to make sure they don't go supernova, they also explained how their mortal rate was raised and kept up in the higher numbers. They went through multiple galaxies' briefly and showing the stages and progression of said species and life forms and the planets. Mojito already knew this, all the angels had to know it regardless. However he was interested and listened solely because he couldn't wait to see what the beings were like and how strong they were.

They paused at three planets all within one galaxy, many of the planets and moons had life preserving well on them, and also mortals who were not war hungry or the planets made small enough to only allow one or two wars, keeping them in small numbers of inhabitants but also stronger genes. The fourth planet was introduced by Awamo "this is sector 203-5 planet 438-D but it is called Solomon by the inhabitants as there is only one large mass of land also called Solomon. This is a young planet but it too shows great strength and promise, there is a war that has been going on for a century, but it doesn't take many lives the opposing sides seem to keep a distance from one another. There are mortals but also Elemental beings that are considered gods on this world, they don't seem to age like the humans do and they have more strength and stamina also combat prowess.

Once they were within the orbit of the Solomon planet Awamo's staff began blinking, he looked into the crystal ball, it displayed many people in a room doing experiment's and a portal opening slightly but not being stable enough to stay open, and then eventually closing. Awamo leaned over to Iwne and explained to him that time manipulation experiments were taking place in a city called Kaurava. All listened in, Beerus spoke up "so even in your universe mortals try to manipulate and play with time," Beerus sounded cocky but Iwne simply nodded "yes indeed, but mortals are curious beings that chase knowledge and adventure, we simply intercept them before they do any serious damage." With that said they lowered to the ground within the capital, guards were everywhere and on alert. Iwne was planning on simply taking all experiment information from them, but once the ground shook and an opening ripped into the sky, it had been too late; Iwne and the other goods went to the sky, with one simple blast the city was removed from the land.

"So you destroyed the city for playing with time, how come you did not restart the mortals or planet?" Quitela asked "there was no reason too, besides this capital city was warring with another one, with it gone there will be no war, for a while at least." Iwne looked to Awamo to take over with talking "yes, well we have been here once before, there are monks who live on top of a mountain they have interacted with us at the beginning of their time, so to them we will go." They had been grounded when the mortals began freaking out about flying aliens, one person spoke stating that it was possibly a demi-god, that got their attention but then when they saw a few purple cats, a mouse, pink elephant and bush man, they all panicked and left. The walk had been brief allowing them to talk, aka bash on Beerus about the tournament and him winning and that they owed him nothing for bringing them back.

Karna had gone to Sunny's usual spot to relax, however she was not there, she wasn't at the inn, or around the extremely small village, he even checked their rooms within the Inn, but still no sign of her, he began to get a bad feeling about her disappearing act. He spoke to Lily, "have you seen Sunny, I can't find her," Lily was all too happy to have Karna talk to her, "she was at her usual spot earlier," he nodded and headed out even though he had already checked there.

Sunny felt a spike within her body, she didn't know if it was intuition or her self-preservation instinct but she jumped up into the trees, once the loud bunch rounded the side of the mountain path to find the steps heading up, she was shocked she saw many strange beings, there was little colourful people that all seemed to be one race, they had white hair either blue, yellow or purple skin colour along with being short. There was another race that being off blue skinned beings with white hair, lavender eyes and staffs, they also had strange blue round rings around their heads. Other than that all the other beings were strange, there were two purple humanoid cats and a yellow mouse, a pink elephant, a walking and talking bushman, a woman with caked on makeup, a large mechanical green being and a jester looking man. They were all dressed similar in fashion and colour designs, she slowly and nimbly dashed through the trees keeping up with them and continued to watch and listen in, it was just too coincidental when Kaurava was gone and now these strange beings showing up, her gut told her she was right.

"From here on up we should be able to fly up to the top where the monks are situated," Sunny was sure she heard them right, and just as they stated they all managed to go up into the air as if they defied gravity; sure her and Karna could fly but they had to utilise their fire abilities for that, they had no wings nor any energy that she could sense, they sure did look like wizards and witches but she just knew that was not accurate. As they were ascending she peered out more craning her neck, when she looked them all over she made eye contact with one of the blue men with a staff, he was tall and broad with a strange hairstyle, he smirked. Once she realised she had been caught she quickly dashed back stopping the eye contact, and rushed back down to the bottom where she should have stayed, she could feel a ball in her stomach, she couldn't feel anything from those beings but she just knew they were powerful.

Karna returned back to Sunny's spot, he looked up and noticed Sunny was on edge as she quickly bounded through the vegetation, she had kept her eyes up in the direction of the steps, as if something was going to come barrelling through and chase her, she looked legitimately frightened. She was so on alert from whatever had shaken her, that she screamed and jumped when Karna placed his hand on her shoulder, she hadn't been aware on his presence, once she realised that it was him she actually hugged him and breathed, Karna was shocked nothing really scared or fazed his little sister. He lightly rubbed her back being able to feel her pulse racing; he knew something was wrong, where ever she had been meant trouble. "What happened?" She looked up to him with a look that said 'don't ask.'

Karna stayed on alert only because Sunny was, however hers was ramped up to times 100 she was like a cat on a hot tin roof, and she continued to look out of the window that faced the trek up to the mountain top temple, he was trying to get information out of her, but she didn't speak. He finally got her away from the window only when Lily brought up some cook meat, wine and baked potatoes, however the second a noise happened or a child ran and screamed while playing with the others, she was back to the window looking all around.

Cognac had tried to tune out the loud and non-stop arguing gods, his Lord in particular had a love for annoying the purple cat twins specifically, however he felt something, it was power, hidden and concealed nicely, the only reason he knew it was there was because he felt the beings eyes on him, he smirked. He shouldn't be surprised that they had gained attention from the inhabitants of this planet seeing as the gods of destruction practically screamed that they were here, when his eyes finally spotted a young female face, he smirked again, she was watching them ascend up to the mountain top. She had piercing blue eyes, tan skin and long red hair, he could see power radiate from her skin, she seemed intelligent but also young but he would bet that she was strong. Once he made eye contact with her she seemed on edge, maybe she knew they were strong, 'could she sense us?' Once they arrived to the snowy and cold icy temple Cognac was bombarded by many of the gods complaining about the weather.

"Lord Iwne, Supreme Kai Anat and Angel Awamo welcome, I see yous brought guests, please come in," all the gods, kais and angels filed into the temple, they made their way to a large room with a stone table and chairs. There were three other monks, however they did not speak, "I am the monk named Boro, it is a pleasure to meet you creator and destroyer of our universe, may I ask who you have brought with you today." This was not the same monk who Iwne spoke to when he first come across this world just after it was made, however he didn't really suspect them to still have explicit knowledge of them either. After all were introduced they sat down the monks brought in food and drinks that they had in the temple, "we are most lucky, our supplies were only brought most recently, so we have fresh and nutritious food," Beerus was going to say how he didn't like the food, however Quitela beat him to the punch. "This is disgusting; you would bring gods this crap!" The monk bowed to him "I am sorry Lord Quitela of universe 4 however we do not have anything else to offer, as food is not easy to come by up here." The mouse radiated with purple destructive power, however Iwne stood up and Cognac sternly spoke "that's enough!" normally he never raised his voice or lost his natural all-the-time-there smile however this situation called for it. The monk dropped to his knees apologising and asking for mercy, Iwne was angered at the other god of destruction, these peaceful old mortals did not deserve that treatment, "please Boro, stand, you have done nothing wrong, I thank you for your hospitality, however we are here to talk about the beings of this world, would you please enlighten us?"

Karna had finally gotten his sister to calm down enough to talk, "what happened?" he asked once more, he knew to be patient with her, he had never had to be patient with her, as she normally was bursting with energy and loved to talk about everything and meet new people, so this turn of events was something Karna hasn't had to deal with ever before. After explaining the events and the strange beings and what she felt, Karna was worried and agreed with her reaction, if they were what she thought they were then he would have been on edge too, but they mentioned that they were going to the temple, he was now worried for the monks. Karna had never mentioned it or spoken about it, neither did Sunny, he personally didn't know if she had noticed it herself yet, but Sunny had a natural instinct that she was sub-consciously in tuned with, she tended to do simple little things that would save them in the long run, or just be moving like she wasn't even aware; she just did it. Small things like when she took the left road instead of the right one, not knowing there was an ogre there but still keeping them far from it and trouble, he didn't know how she did it, but she just did, so when she said these beings were powerful, he trusted her.

"There is currently two royal families named Pandava and Kaurava they are the only ones who fight each other in a war, however I heard that they ceased fighting and were basically keeping as far away from each other. The royal families have what they call demi-god children, a god is what I believe you consider an elemental person, we actually had two siblings they are demi-gods, their father is the sun itself his name is Surya, and they themselves have fire like abilities, or so I believe."

This claimed Cognac's attention, he wondered if that little being was one of these demi-gods, or half-elementals, that would explain why she seemed powerful to him and also her ability to stay undetected by most, he was sure a few of his siblings felt her and maybe a Kai or two, he wasn't sure with the gods though. The old wise man continued stating that the mortals lived normal life spans but that the demi-gods lived longer, attained their youth, were stronger, smarter, faster and had more stamina and a natural ability to learn all combat fighting and weapons, some apparently had unique traits, powers and 'gifts' given by their elemental parents, those siblings mentioned earlier apparently appeared to have the latter mentioned; or so Boro informed them. Boro also informed them about the other animals, creatures and other abilities mortals had, like magic, vampires, ogre's, werewolves and so on.

It had seemed to Beerus that these old men did not get involved with the world, only staying up here and training in whatever it was they did, he felt a miniscule amount of power from them but still for mortals he assumed it was impressive. He kept mentioning these demi-gods, people born from a pure elemental; an element that had its own sense of self and abilities, apparently they had children with mortals to make demi-gods, these demi-gods were meant to be the strongest lifeform on this planet, besides the gods themselves. When Beerus looked around the room he had noticed some of the angles listening intensively, he had assumed he wasn't the only god of destruction looking at the possibility of being fired however when he actually looked it didn't seem like to him that their gods knew this little shred of information; he was not planning on telling anyone either.

Once the gods knew of the beings, they were dismissed, they were allowed to walk around and interact with the inhabitants of Solomon; however that was easier said than done. Once they descended the mountain most people were afraid and ran, there was an old man fishing, Vermoud walked up to him, seeing as he simply looked like a jester from this world. "Excuse me old timer, should you by any chance have seen or heard of the sun demi-god siblings and where we can find them?" the old man's eyes were squinty, "ah you mean the sun duo, yeah they are up further at Riverwood, heard they were doing work for that inn keep, Lily I think her name was, can't miss them anyway, their looks stand out a mile away." With a simple thank you they all departed.

Cognac was happy to learn that Iwne wanted to meet these beings, not just for himself but for the other gods, he wanted them to see how powerful a young civilization and mortals could be, but Cognac was sure he was allowing the angels to see what potential they had available to them.

Just like the old timer said, the siblings were hard to miss, the young girl was indeed the one Cognac had seen when he arrived, however the male was a tall pale man with white hair and gold armour but it was a part of him, not like the young girls armour which was just like a second skin. They were currently fishing at a stream close to the small village, they had a deep basket half full of fish, and both seemed to be versing to see who would get the most, well the girl seemed to be versing her brother but he didn't seem interested or invested in the competition. Cognac could feel a similar powerful presence coming from the young man as well; it was very similar to the girl, that it was near impossible to think they were not related, other than that their eyes were identical.

Karna had taken Sunny out for the day for fishing; which to her was a competitive sport, she had forgotten the interaction from yesterday afternoon; however his hopes were dashed when the group were at the other side of the very small stream that they were fishing from. Karna now understood what Sunny meant, he felt it too, something powerful, other worldly; just wrong. Sunny tensed up once she looked at them, she saw the same blue staff guy who discovered her yesterday. He had an ever present smirk on his face, the siblings stood, as if on alert and ready to fight or run. "What is it that yous want?" Karna was frowning and tense, keeping Sunny behind him, it was his duty to keep her safe always no matter what, and he really didn't want to have to drag her out of a room again due to her fear.

"Ah hello there, are you by any chance Karna and Sunniva also known as the sun duo or siblings?" a massive talking hairy guy asked, he was so hairy that he had no features other than hair. "And what of it?" Sunny had to admit that she had never heard Karna talk to someone like that unless they attacked or were a bounty, "it's alright we just were informed from the monks that yous were demi-gods of the sun god Surya and wanted to talk and possibly see your powers, we mean no harm." Sunny looked from behind her hiding place that being her brother, none of them seemed scary or angry, the colourful people seemed pleasant same for the blue people however the others mainly looked bored, frowned or were neutral. "I can't take your words for gospel you see I can feel something off about yous," this seemed to surprise many of them, "are you saying you can sense us?" it was the thinner purple cat that asked, Sunny decided to speak up "not exactly maybe it's better described as our instinct is reacting to whatever powers your lot seem to possess, however I noticed that its mainly towards you strange looking people not the coloured people." They seemed confused so Karna spoke up "she means those whose skin colour is pink, purple, yellow, green and blue, yous seem to feel more calm and safe compare to the others present, sorry if that's offensive." It was the most Sunny had ever heard Karna speak to someone he had just meet in a sense, but they smiled while others were still shocked the purple one spoke up again "no offense taken, its actually really impressive," many off the blue taller beings seemed to smile at that or look at one of the scarier feeling people.

The skinny purple cat stepped forward talking once more he was calm and had politeness about him that reminded Sunny of a Lord, "My name is Lord Beerus, I am the god of destruction for the seventh universe you see, this fellow to my left is a Kai his name is Shin he is a god of creation and on my right is my angel and attendant his name is Whis," Whis bowed "a pleasure to meet you," Beerus continued "we simply wish to talk more and see how the mortals of this world live but specifically learn more about demi-gods such as yourselves?" Many of the other gods were surprised, Beerus was so calm and nice, like he had dealt with this reaction many times, Whis was smiling, he had noticed his pupil's attitude had calmed down since visiting Earth and meeting Goku but this proved him right, even the other gods seemed surprised at his diplomatic side.

Karna was rigid, he heard them out and they seemed to be neutral but on top of that they were not attacking, he slightly stood up, it was now that Sunny's natural curiosity was peeking out, "we can eat and drink at the inn if yous wish," Sunny asked, Karna was sure that Sunny asked due to wanting to be around other mortals for in case something happened. The whole way into the small village, people freaked, stared or ran off, some came forward worried, "it's all right," was all Karna said, once they entered the Inn, all the patrons left and Lily was stunned, however she busied herself with their drinks and orders of food so that she wouldn't overthink and break her brain. All were seated with multiple tables brought together, Karna and Sunny stayed close together, Sunny was able to tell right of the bat that she didn't like a few of them they came of as arrogant or downright rude, she chose to not speak up about it either in case she angered one of them.

"You see I am Iwne, this is Anat and Awamo, we take care of the 1st universe the one you currently reside in, and we are taken the other gods of creation, destruction and the angels on a little excursion so they can learn to become better at their jobs." Everyone went around the table introducing themselves except for Beerus, after a lengthy explanation and discussion Sunny beamed "there are 12 universes?" Iwne smiled not that she could tell, "yes little one, you see these other universes have a low mortal rate below the number 7, meanwhile in this universe we have a higher number, so due to the king of all, not accepting that, he decided that these universes should learn more by seeing and experiencing this world, we can tell that you two are strong, and would like a friendly spar so that these other gods can see just how far your race has come, it would be of great help to us if you would."

Karna was faced off with a woman who was all too eager to spar with him, Sunny had noticed the way she looked at him; it was like a female on heat, Sunny naturally stayed close to the nice skinny purple cat who first introduced himself to her. The spar was fast, the woman attacked him and any attacks that did slip through did no damage due to his armour, they were simply doing hand to hand combat, she was using a fighting style that she had never seen before, it was fluid and natural but also exotic and powerful, Sunny was excited and bouncy watching them both fight. The woman kicked it up a notch when she started using this purple like energy that made Sunny and Karna tense up, Karna taking this seriously also alit with his flames, seeing as their father was still up but slowly leaving for the night, he still had enough to deal with her.

Karna threw his fireballs to nullify the strange purple powerful blasts that Heles threw at him, he assumed it was something unique to a god of destruction, the woman was fast however he was far stronger than her, and with his armour he was able to deal with her blows. It wasn't till she threw a fast purple blast at him, he took the impact of it, he had felt it seep into him and his armour, blood left his mouth but as much as it hurt and damaged him, he could feel himself healing. The spar was called to a stop; Heles seemed satisfied with the fight. Sunny also noticed that the angels seemed very friendly but paid close attention to those around them. "Say is an angel strong?" Whis and Beerus were all too happy to converse with this strange being, "oh yes~" Whis answered, however Beerus rolled his eyes, but then took on a more serious note "yes you see the angels are not just attendants and look after us, guide us but they also train us, they keep us and our power in check and try to keep us on the correct path, that being the destroyer that the universe needs." Whis had been surprised to hear Lord Beerus say that, he always thought the short tempered cat never listened to him; however it was quite the opposite. "Brother, are you hurt?" Sunny tilted her head when questioning him, he smiled to her "no, I am healing just fine," "ah~ so yous heal very fast too, that is most intriguing," the angel named Mojito spoke out, his hair was chin length and parted in the middle, Karna could tell this being had an intense knowledge held behind his eyes, he seemed calculating too.

Whis had noticed Mojito had been intrigued by them but he noticed Cognac very invested in the little girl, his eyes had barely left her since they first came upon them at the stream, he wondered if their destroyers had clued on, the mouse was always conspiring and didn't trust easily, so at the least he figured that Quitela was beginning to figure it out. Vados pointed to Karna and said to Champa, "see Lord Champa that is the body of a god, and he is only half, so what's your excuse?" she had a playful expression, "not now Vados." Sunny actually laughed at hearing the angel and fat cat-man argue, Karna was trying to stay out of it, Vermoud walked up to Sunny, "would it be okay if we spared a little?" he also looked up to Karna, he had noticed that the older sibling was protective over her, that was to be expected.

Vermoud was asked by Iwne if he would spar with her solely because he didn't trust the others to be careful, and he knew Vermoud's character, he could trust him. "So what's your story?" Beerus asked and a few of the angels namely Mojito and Cognac listened in, so did many of the kais and a few other gods. To say Karna wasn't the talking type was an understatement so he decided to keep it brief "what do you mean?" Beerus was slightly annoyed he wasn't answered but Whis spoke up "sorry that was very vague question, how old are you and your sister?" that was something he could answer "she's 15 and I'm 25," Beerus practically shouted "years old!" Karna seemed shocked at the outburst but numbly nodded. Others began to ask him questions while also paying attention to the fight going on in front of them, some even commenting on her fighting style and what she resorted to doing due to lack of strength. Karna was over stimulated with questions, he backed up slightly with his hands up in surrender, "ah, um look ask Sunny once she's done, she'll talk you ears off if you let her," this surprised a few of them but Mojito smiled, he figured that this Karna was much like himself the silent type however Karna was strong and what one called street-smart not like his sister who was scholar smart and seemed to be the social bug of the two. Mojito also noticed that the two of them had weapons on their person, Karna had a large golden spear and Sunniva had two intricately designed daggers.

Sunny started of slowly, she sized up her opponent who was the destroyer god of universe 11, he looked like a clown or jester and his name was Vermoud, he was actually very kind, his guard looked down, but Sunny knew the truth, it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun Siblings

Chapter 3-

Sunny moved first, it became obvious to her that he would not make the first move; he also seemed as calculating as she was, and he was a smart fighter. Sunny utilised her speed getting in close and trying to kick out his feet from under him, he jumped up dodge and went to punch, she dodged by letting it slip straight past her face, she gripped his arm and flipped him over her back, still holding onto his arm she twisted his arm into a lock, however he was strong enough to lift his arm with her still on it. Before he could body slam her, she flipped up using his arm like a monkey bar and brought her foot down to impact the top of his head, he grabbed her foot with his other hand and then flung her away from his person; she flipped and landed nimbly on all fours, like an animal.

To say Vermoud was surprised was an understatement, he had thought she would rely on speed and using his weight and power against him, however he didn't expect her to crawl on him and use him as a gymnasium and try to break his arm and going for maximum damage, he also was surprised when she landed like a cat typically would; on all fours. He had heard many different mortal martial arts taking on a concept such as animalistic but this seemed and felt different to that, it was like her instinct was fighting him right now not this little girl. She rushed him once more, he was too nice to start the attack, she jumped at him but used his punch to direct herself to the ground, by grabbing his fist and pulling herself down at his feet and sprung up to meet him in the chin with her hard head, he however took a step back but her head wasn't the attack it was her two fists that were gripped together, they just managed to clip his chin sending him up into the air.

Mid-air Vermoud flipped so he would land on his feet, he had honestly been shocked by her direct contact, she wasn't strong like most, so instead she used her spring and both fists to maximise her force and power behind her hit, it was a smart way to fight, she seemed to adapt and change quickly to what she needed to do in combat. When he landed he smirked however she seemed to watch him with hawk like eyes, they were sharp like her brothers and they seemed to give off the same animalistic feel Karna's did. She rushed Vermoud once more, however her strikes were faster and used her fingers to strike trying to hit specific vital points, she was good however she wasn't able to land another blow on the clown like man since her last one. With her instinct and anger rising, she begun to burn up, her flames made the clown back up, he could feel her heat and he knew to keep a distance. Vermoud also powered up covering his own body with his destroyer power, this seemed to only make Sunniva far more ferocious. Every clash sent shockwaves and she too sent fireballs out, damaging the surrounding forest meadow, Vermoud had been shocked that her power and heat could rise so high. He knew there was more to her but he didn't think this much, their last powered up punch connected, both hitting each other in the face, when they fell back landing on their backsides Iwne spoke up. "Very good, that is enough," Sunny seemed to abruptly snap out of her mindset, and stood straight and smiled, it was a total 180 of who she just was in the fight.

Vermoud and Sunny bowed to each other, "thankyou Sunniva for sparing with me, you are a very capable fighter," Sunny smiled "as are you Lord Vermoud, thank you for the fun," she was all excitement and fun compared to earlier. Beerus had watched the fight closely regardless of talking and listening to others during it, she was adaptive and knew her limitations, she also tried new things, and her internal innate power was monstrously more powerful than her brothers, however in the long run Karna had more experience and strength, they would be the perfect fighter if they were fused together making one being.

The sun was just setting when the match finished "there goes father," Vermoud looked to Sunny, "so the sun is literally your father?" many listened in "yeah of course he is, why is it hard to believe a sun can have children?" They seemed to realise their questions were silly considering half of the things they had seen with their own eyes, "I guess not, does it mean yous cannot use your powers now?" They were seeing how much information they could get out of them, maybe some weaknesses "no we can, well I can Karna has his own abilities but when father is up he just has more available to him."

As they walked closer back to civilisation Quitela asked a question it was out of the blue for the moody mouse, "so why are you not as affected as your brother when your father is gone?" many looked over waiting for the answer, "ah that's because my heart is a star, I am a sun all on its own," Karna added on "that also means she cannot die from being struck through the heart." Heles spoke up, "so does your father come down and teach or train yous?" Sunny laughed "of course not, he cannot leave the sky; I was trained by Karna, but Karna…" Sunny trailed off thinking that maybe that was too much information and a little too personal. However the other beings were hanging off of her words "he was raised by foster parents and I was raised by the royal family called Pandava." "Hmm so you were raised by the royals, must say seeing you out here in a small town and in revealing armour is not what most others would consider proper of a princess?" Beerus had stated it like a question but one that he also obviously answered as well. "Yeah but I decided to live with my brother so where he goes I go." Many in the group were proud to hear her words; she was prideful, trustworthy and caring she was also extremely loyal.

"So who is the strongest?" Beerus spoke up "I am" but at the same time so did Quitela, some of the others rolled their eyes meanwhile those two challenged each other, only stopping when their respected angels informed them they were not allowed for fear of destroying the world or worse the universe. Sunny and Karna were shocked to hear such a thing, they were also informed about other things like the great priest and that he was the strongest and took care of the Lord Zeno's the god of all creation. "Wow, this sounds like a story book, it's hard to believe that it's all real, makes one feel really small~" Sunny chirped happily, there was lots of food and drink floating around the table while all conversed with the siblings. "So why do all the Kais look the same and the angels, are yous all siblings?" Shin laughed slightly, "actually my people also known as core people are born from a tree, we slowly mature and learn over many years, we then become kais or supreme kais like us here, we are life linked with our counterparts the gods of destructions and if one dies so does the other." Karna didn't show much expression but this time his face was flooded with surprise, beings born from a tree, that was different. "However us Angels are all siblings and the great priest is our father," Whis answered "oh wow, that sounds wonderful to have so many siblings, what about your mother?"

This had surprised the angels to hear, over many years with their gods of destruction and kais even other beings no one had ever asked them about their parents and even once they learned that the great priest was their father they thought that was it, never bothering to ask about her. Whis smiled "she is a beautiful woman thank you for asking." Sunny smiled "no problem, so earlier I heard that yous mentioned a tournament; what was that all about?"

The night was spent with many stories and arguments from a few, however they all enjoyed themselves, Karna enjoyed conversing with Iwne, Sidra, Mosco and Vermoud, meanwhile many others talked between themselves however Sunny seemed to warm up to universe seven and also six but she liked Heles, Vermoud and Rumush even Sidra was a composed fellow some of the kais were funny or even arrogant, most were quiet and respectful. Sunny noticed that Vados teased her destroyer regularly. They spoke about a lot of things such as their upbringing, what they knew about the world; the universes, angels, gods, and so on. "Woah your hundreds of millions years old, like I guessed that space was old but dam, you're the oldest cat I have ever met," Whis laughed meanwhile Beerus grumbled but Sunny chuckled "trust me it's a compliment,"

Sunny finally had the guts to speak to the angel called Cognac he had his eyes on her most of the time, she had noticed it all night, she asked Whis about his brother to which he answered "most angels are intelligent, however he is nice but keeps close to himself, but he wouldn't mind the company, if you wish to say hi, I promise he won't bite." Quitela had been butting heads again with Beerus, Sunny went over and spoke to Cognac, "hello, you must be Cognac the angel of universe four, I came to say hi," Cognac could tell that she was nervous even though she was social and her personality was bubbly she was nervous to meet him. "Hello Lady Sunniva it is nice to make your acquaintance," Cognac had noticed his Lord was still distracted so he took his time to talk to the young mortal, "it is nice to finally meet you, I noticed you watching us as we headed up to the temple, say what was it you were doing in the forest?" Sunny became sheepish in being caught out on her peeking the other day "I'm sorry, I was actually relaxing and I heard you lot come, but I knew yous were strong so I hid, call it my instincts."

Cognac had noticed her instincts were acute, he was sure many had noticed too, "ah yes, you are a smart one, able to know danger even before you see it, that is quite a feat," Sunny was sucking up the complements much to Cognac's amusement 'she's nothing like Quitela; he thought, she was a breath of fresh air.' "Yeah but I bet yous have been hiding most of your power right?" Cognac smiled at her words "actually because we are divine beings mortals are incapable of sensing us or feeling us, so what you and your brother were able to discern from us was a feat, we also have a similar ability to your natural instinct, we call it ultra-instinct, all the angels know how to use it, we train our destroyers on how to use it," Sunny's eyes became huge, "all here can use it?" Cognac laughed lightly "not exactly, you see us angels can, the kais cannot and even though we train our destroyers to, none have, however Beerus has the ability to naturally tap into it, but not to its full extent." Sunny looked over her shoulder in surprise at Beerus, "so is he the strongest destroyer, because your destroyer liked to think he is, but I also think that Vermoud is very powerful too." Cognac smiled "you are very intuitive lady Sunniva, I would say Lord Beerus in a fight would win, however when my Lord and Lord Beerus had an arm wrestle centuries ago my Lord won, however Lord Vermoud is very strong too." Sunny smiled at being called Lady Sunniva, there was something in the way Cognac said it to her, it didn't make her feel like a royal much to her relief but it was like he had respect for her, and respect from an angel was more than she could ask for.

Iwne spoke up "it is time for us to go," many stood up and said their thanks and goodbye's Karna had enjoyed light conversations with the Kais, and a few of the angels he had picked up oh Heles sticking to him same with Mosco, he normally would have ran away, but he had to stay to keep an eye on Sunny but also he was slightly enjoying himself. Sunny was saddened to see them leave, but at the same time she was happy to see them go as they had important work to get too, it was also exciting to meet such powerful colourful characters, however Sunny's instinct told her that they would be meeting them again in the future.

The excursion had taken its participants all through multiple galaxies and they had visited many planets some they stayed for days others for hours, it had not really been a problem for them as all of them did not need to sleep or could go long periods of time without sleeping, it seemed on the last visited planet was the one they had the most fun on and hospitality, however they had spent more time together during this excursion then they ever did in all the millions of years they had known each other. They were itching to part ways from each other and go back to their own homes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun Siblings

-Chapter 4-

Whis had smiled once he arrived back at their home world, "that went better than I expected, and I must say Lord Beerus you were on your best behaviour," "yeah well I didn't want to upset the grand priest or Lord Zeno, however they were intriguing wouldn't you say Whis?" Whis nodded making an agreeing sound "yes I do agree, I also think we will be seeing them sooner rather than later, Lady Sunniva seemed to take a liking to you my Lord, for such a little one she sure has a lot of energy, she would be fun to train." Beerus went on the defensive, "I thought you said your hands were already full with those two saiyans?" his eyes narrowed at Whis's chuckle "indeed my Lord I am, I was just imagining, I do think I would have to fight Cognac if I wanted her. Normally an angel would train their own gods however I have been asked to do so for their safety just enough so they can take over the last gods and be trained by their own angel." Beerus could definitely see the mouse killing Sunniva much to his disapproval, however the gods of destruction were supposed to allow it as it takes centuries to train just one before they ascend to dog-ship and take command of their universe. "I agree, but us deities' are meant to allow it, doesn't mean some will not oppose it, but they were strong enough, I don't even think they would need a century of training, wouldn't you say Whis?" Whis nodded his head in agreement, "yes indeed my lord, they have a natural instinct and fighting capability and their own power, besides Karna's armour and Sunniva's heart they are very capable of becoming gods, I'd say in ten to fifty years' time."

When Cognac got home with his destroyer he could feel the mouse's eyes on him, he continued to ignore it acting oblivious, letting the mouse to voice his suspicions, "so when were you planning on telling me, and don't lie this time Cognac." Cognac turned to his Lord still with the same smile, "my Lord you will need to be a little more specific," Quitela spoke up brash and angry "you know what I mean and it wasn't just you, you lot of angels were looking for replacements, admit it, I knew this was strange but now I know the truth about this farce!" It was obvious that Quitela was angry, "you are right my Lord, we were told to keep an eye out for potential replacements however we were not told if we were going to replace our destroyer or not, it was to remind us to keep our options open by showing us potential but you know that, besides it would take many more centuries maybe even thousands of years before such a person can be trained to replace you, regardless I didn't think it would be that much of a big deal to you my Lord."

Quitela grunted and narrowed his eyes even more, "I know that is not entirely true Cognac, you want that little girl to train do you not, I could see it in your eyes, so will you be taking her on to replace me?" He had calmed down, but his temper was still sizzling under his skin, "I must admit the both of them were interesting beings, I was told to consider such beings for training, it would be a lot of work…" he sighed as if exhausted just at the thought of training another person, "however what Lord Zeno wants he gets, so the decision is his." It wasn't a lie but still not the truth, technically Cognac didn't know when Zeno wanted the gods of destruction replaced, and if he states he wants to train one of the siblings then so be it, but he knew his Lord would put up a fight possibly even attempt something deadly. "Whatever, it was a long excursion, I'm going to bed after eating," Cognac continued to smile and nodded "very good my Lord."

Karna and Sunny had slept in, they had been tired from hosting and spending nearly the whole night with their outer space guests, it was eye-opening and fun but it lasted a long time, Sunny had no idea how those deities didn't even get tired especially when they had been drinking wine and ale the whole time they all conversed. Sunny looked to the lower bunk bed, Karna was asleep on his back his armour was under his skin while he slept in basic trousers held up with rope, Sunny had to admit it made him look like a beggar not a demi-god, oh wait they were half elementals. It had fascinated her to learn how large all of existence was, and that there was many other planets and galaxy's out there, and that theirs was considered young still, to think a sun god or being was considered nothing compared to their power, it made her feel small and weak in a way, she just wanted to learn and listen to them, to get the strength they had, but that was impossible. "What are you thinking?" Karna's words interrupted Sunny's thoughts, she smiled at her brother "you know what I was thinking about, but now I'm thinking we should grab another quick bounty till we need to head back up to the old men."

The duo got dressed and ready for a new day, Karna releasing his armour to show and Sunny needing to shimmy into her very uncomfortably tight armour, as she matured it became a little bit tighter, "Karna can you help me pull this down!" Sunny complained, needing some extra strength to get the chest piece over her bust meanwhile her arms were stuck and up in the air, her back was still facing him when he came over to her and putting his hands over the metal shoulder pads he pushed down allowing her to mover her arms and sit it in the correct position. More of her bust was peeking up at the top; more than usual, it was obvious to them that a new armour would be needed and very soon.

As they took up six months supplies to the monks they still had two more months before needing to start their trek back up the mountain, Karna would normally fly up however with the supplies on his person he would burn them up same with Sunny. So they had to walk up, now that they knew the way up it would become easier and quicker, possibly cutting time. "Oh hi, you two are up early considering the late night yous had." Karna had noticed Lily's advances and flirting, he didn't want to give her the wrong idea so instead he continued to act anti-social as usual, "yeah it was informative, we are heading out to do another bounty; we will be back in time to take the supplies to the monks once more." Lily seemed surprised and then saddened at the news, but smiled and said "be safe and I will see you two soon."

With a simple and quick farewell from those up that morning they headed towards Falkreath, it was a larger city than most, they figured that they would find suitable armour and work there. With the Kaurava capital gone, they were sure that the Pandava royal family will capitalise on trades in Solomon, along with the port still there, Sunny and Karna were just excited to explore that side of Solomon, they normally stayed away due to having ties to the royal family but none of that was now holding them back.

They began their day off to Falkreath, it was only half a day's walk to get there, especially for those two, once they arrive they went to the local inn, most inn's had all the bounties and quests handed out by the mayors of said cities and even the capital. Sam was the name of the bar keep at the local inn, "how can I help you folk?" "Information" Karna stated "alright, what is it yous need?" Sunny took the lead now "we wanted to see if you have any bounties, but we are looking for armour similar to the ones I am wearing, you see I got these from a traveling caravan that was here once, I need something that fits better."

Karna had growled when Sam the keep looked at her bust "ah yeah I can see your dilemma, well I haven't seen them in a long while but if memories serves me right, that type of armour comes from Markarth, they have the best mines there, from iron to gold, silver and even ebony, its pricy and hard to come by, so that's the place you will want to go. Must admit they are a little closed off from the rest of the world, they need to be as they are situated up in the Druadach mountains, many more bandits and even a clan of those that call themselves the foresworn rule most of the land killing and taking the items from anyone, most only travel there with body guards and muscle for hire.

The mayor is said to have his own small army for said reasons and the entire city is closed behind massive golden gates, the strongest gate in all of Solomon." Sam had noticed throughout his explanation that they showed they were not very aware of that area, so he continued his explanation.

"You said foresworn what type of people are they exactly?" Sam held a grave face "deadly and without remorse, they claim that they were the first people on the land of Solomon, there was a small war between them and the city of Markarth, they claimed it was their land and so on, you get the picture." They nodded their heads, "so can you tell us the way?" Sam seemed surprised by their conviction to go even though he told them off all the dangers, "alright then when you leave here take a left, stick to the left and it will be a long straight shot to Markarth, it is hilly and many bridges due to the small streams provided from the Karth river where Kaurava use to be. I would normally offer yous some bounties, but all of ours are situated close by, if your heading to Markarth I suggest to do their bounties and what not, you may be able to pay off a new armour set too, anything else I can help yous with?" Karna looked sideways to Sunny before asking his last question, "how long to reach Markarth?"

Sunny groaned her feet hurting her, it seemed her shoe and leg armour would need replacing, her toes were smooshed up inside them, Karna sighed and continued to tell her to put up with it just a little longer. It was to take a day and a half to get to Markarth, mainly due to the terrible terrain and possible holdups, so far it was smooth, fingers crossed it stayed that way, they went from full on woods to open views of mountains and hills, the area also became barren the further they went. The grass was dead and the cobble stones jutted out not as smooth as the paths normally were, it was due to the up and down slopes. The mountain area was not like Cross mountain, it was a gauge of mountains all placed together, nowhere near as tall as Cross mountain but these ones cover a much more larger area.

Along the way there was a slight slope upwards to a makeshift area where travellers could camp out, they stopped there, Karna placed down his travelling bag, Sunny had leather pouches and bags strapped to her person, around her thighs and her midsection, they were easily detached by a simple buckle; it held their drinks, medical supplies, weapons and money, also some little things that were needed. Meanwhile Karna's held the fabrics, clothes, food, pickaxe, axe and some jewels that they were paid from a previous bounty instead of money, he thought Markarth would be a great place to hock them off for money, seeing as the city was known for its mines and blacksmith, surely it would be a treasure trove for jewellery as well.

There was many mountain goats, foxes, rabbits, bears, tigers, cougars, wolves, ogres and giants in this area, or so Sam informed them, however when Sunny went looking for something to hunt she was unable to find small game. She walked up the sloping side of a tall hill, from her vantage point she could see another camp across the next bridge just up ahead, she looked around, near the stream up the path further she laid eyes on a dear. Without paused she pulled her daggers out of their holders on her hips and clicked the handles together, gripping the sharp tip of the dagger and she pulled out the retractable cord and attached it to the other end. She took one of her combat arrows and notched it, taking in a deep breath and lined up her shot, once the dear looked up to check for danger she released the arrow as it pierced the doe straight through its eye socket.

Sunny detached the cord and replaced the daggers in their places on her hips as she walk down the small hillside, down the path and to the doe. There was not much blood, the problem was that it was of good size and she would need to carry it back to their small campsite, she huffed and began to lift it up over her head and along most of her shoulders, the problem was that both of her hands were needed to keep a hold of it. She walked along the path, back the way she came, over the hill and down the other side where Karna had a little fire going, as she came into his view he stated "took you long enough, I was about to come search for you," "aww~ were you worried about your sweet little sister, can't go a couple of minutes without me?" she smiled and teased her older brother, he grunted and showed a slight frown, he obviously didn't appreciate it.

It had taken Karna longer to clean and prepare the doe for dinner, and then more time needed to cook it all the way through so they could eat it, the moon was up high by the time the food was ready, it seemed there was going to be a lack of sleep that night. "I'm sorry it was a bigger animal, I just couldn't find a rabbit or mountain goat, I think that the predator's in this area are well fed," Karna actually smiled at her words, "don't worry I'm not that tired anyway." Sunny couldn't agree with him, she was exhausted but she was sure it was because of her armour that was getting too small, it seemed her new growth spurt was kicking in once more, it seemed to be every so many years, but lately it was very often, she knew that in the teens of a woman's life she would grow more then all her other years, but this was just ridiculous and painful. She had noticed her chest expanding along with her hips and on top of that her height and the size of her feet.

Karna chose to stay up, after eating dinner, he salted the food and wrapped it and putting it away, he stayed up unlike Sunny he wasn't tired, she had changed out of her armour, only staying clad in her long bear cloak that was normally used for colder weather. He had a feeling she was not going to be putting that armour on once more, which was okay with him, it would mean they could hopefully sell it for a newer custom fit one, maybe buy her a dress once in town. Karna also couldn't sleep due to being in a dangerous place, he had seen giants from afar, it was the best place to be, they normally were peaceful and herded mammoths but once too close or if you attack they ceased to hold back. The fact that there was so many dangerous people, creatures and animals in this area both bothered and annoyed him, he would have to stay vigilant especially when he had no idea how bad the foresworn were, he knew he could deal with them, but with Sunny's armour not fitting her, and not wanting to put down their belongings just so he could use his fire, was the reason he didn't want to encounter any danger.

He sat up sighing seeing the dawn approach, he felt safer, Karna grabbed out their quick breakfast of snow berries they had from Riverwood, he tapped Sunny; she made an opposing sound but looked at him, still curled up in her cloak. "Here some berries," she took them and practically shoved the whole lot in her mouth, Karna knew she would go straight back to sleep once she was done, "and no going back to sleep, I was hoping to get to Markarth before tonight." Sunny's eyes were closed but she was still awake, "then prey father stays in the sky longer for us," Karna smirked but shook his head at her words , once all was packed and Sunny had all her pouches and dagger-bow holder strapped onto her naked person, they left. Karna put her armour in his bag making him carry far more weight than usual, sure Sunny was not as strong as he but she still was able to wear heavy armour, she was also shoeless while they walked. Sunny noticed Karna looked down to her feet "don't worry this is far more comfortable than wearing my armoured shoes," Karna nodded his head satisfied to hear that.

They walked up the steep pathway, it was close to the afternoon, and they were both pushing themselves to stay in a quick pace wanting to make it in time, the ogre, three wolves and tiger were all killed and left behind. Normally Karna would skin them for their pelts and take their teeth, claws and eyes, there were many potions and even weapons that could be created out of them, but they were in a hurry. As they stayed on a straight path they noticed a small mining town to their left. Their little houses looked to be made out of a golden-bronze coloured metal much like Sunny's armour, he remembered the guy who sold it to them said it was an old metal started with the letter D, at the time they hadn't bothered caring once Sunny used her flames on them and they didn't melt away, they decided to purchase it straight away.

It was only a little bit further to the city front gates, their father was slowly descending casting shadows over their path, finally they could see it in the distance, on the right was a stable filled with many horses and a dog barking at them as they walked pass, the horses were not like the ones they had back in the capital, these ones were taller and wider, they had long manes and hair on their ankles covering their hoofs, they seemed to be made for the mountain terrain. There were concrete stairs up to the golden/bronze doors, it was made out of the same metal as the little houses that Karna saw earlier, the stables were made out of the same metal, along with concrete. There were two guards "holt, state your business or reason for coming here," "we have goods to trade and we are looking for armour that we were told was only available here, we also wanted to see what bounties we could pick up."

The other guard spoke up "ah, swords for hire, I take it, well the mayor will be happy to meet you, in our city all bounties and quests are handed out by him and his councillors none of the inn's, if you head up to the big waterfall, go up the stairs behind the waterfall is a door, through there you can meet with him it's also called the Under stone keep," Karna nodded but Sunny spoke up "we may do that in the morning, it is late, say is there an inn we may be able to stay at and any good black smiths and shops to sell items too?" "Well there is the Silver-blood Inn, nice place to stay, there's the hag's cure if you have things for potions and not far from there is Ghorza gra-Bagoul our blacksmith, she's a moody and hard headed woman, but if she wasn't we wouldn't get the best weapons and armour," the guards chuckled to each other, "there is a small market right as you enter along with Arnleif and son's trading company, they sell many things of use." The Sun duo nodded to the men, "oh one last thing what type of metal is the buildings and this door made out off?" Karna looked up to the giant gate, same as the guards "oh that is called Dwarven metal, the city is made of most of it, through the under stone keep goes straight to a Dwemer city ruins, have no idea where they disappeared too but apparently many scholars think that they were originally the first beings here, apparently they had some pretty advanced machines, we just use the left over metal to make armour and weapons these days."

The sun siblings walked into the city, it was larger than they thought it would be, it was built far into the reach and the mountains of the area, there was also twin streams that ran through the city with little bridges going over them. There were stairs built into the mountain that made bridges over to a centre mountain with more shops, stairs and walk ways. There was an inn at the entry called the silver-blood inn, it was obvious that this whole city was either previously a Dwemer city or it was made to look like one. There was an old man and young woman behind a massive counter "hi, welcome to the silver-blood inn, do you need accommodation?" "Yes please," the blond woman blushed at Karna, Sunny picked up that apparently her brother was the type most women wanted, either that or his demi-god status tended to make him far more good looking to mortals.

After paying they went to their room, it had two single beds on either side of the room, in the wall in the middle of the room inside was a fire to keep it warm, along with a small table and chairs with fruit, breed, cheese and wine set up, it was the most they had ever paid to stay at an inn but they must admit it was worth it, considering it was warm with a fire and food was supplied fresh as well. Karna laid out their items and both of them went over what they wanted to sell and keep, "your armour?" "Sell it" "iron ingots?" "Sell" "the jewels that lady paid us with?" he noticed the silence that followed and peered up to his sister moving the few nicely cut jewels with her finger. There was a diamond, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, Sunny was a royal and could get these items whenever she wanted but still Karna believed it was because they worked so hard for these ones that she wanted to at least keep one, he knew diamonds, sapphires and Emeralds were hard to come by and pricy compared to Ruby's. With a small smirk he asked her "which one do you want to keep?" A sheepish smile played on Sunny's own lips, "the diamond" Karna's smile became bigger "okay we will keep that one," he passed it to Sunny to put in one of her pouches, "maybe we can get it set in something like a circlet seeing as you don't wear a helmet."

After a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed, they went to Arnleif and Son's trading company right across the small bridge from where they were staying, there was a woman sweeping the floor, "hello there I'm Kerah, how can I help yous?" "Hello, we were hoping to trade some goods today," "okay let's see what yous have." After appraising the jewels they were given a nice amount of money, "normally I would trade for Dwarven armour, but I think Ghorza will be able to do you a better deal than I." "Oh that's so nice of you, well thank you, we will see you around Kerah," "good day to you two." The siblings walked up the side until they came across some stairs they then headed to the left there where a massive waterfall fell between the walkway bridge and the mountain side wall; there was many vines and vegetation growing all over the buildings and mountain side giving this city a healthy look and feel. The stairs continued up for three flights to what they assumed was the stone keep, instead they turned to the left it opened up and had a bridge in front of a second waterfall, and hugging the left they went down a slopping passageway and then turned right. The blacksmith had a water-wheel and a small bridge on both sides of the small building, the water cascaded down both sides of it, once arriving they noticed two people working a man and a darker skinned woman, she had no hair and was chastising the man.

"Tarcitus do you call this a sword, it's a terrible job, try again, I swear" she began to talk more to herself at the end, the said man went back to learning to become a black smith, once the woman turned and looked at us, "oh, sorry didn't see yous there, what can I do for yous today?" Sunny took the lead "we have wears that we were hoping to sell and buy somethings from you, possibly commission you for a job?" that caught the woman's interest. "A commission job, okay let's see what you have first," the two brought out many things to sell to her, she was looking over the Dwarven armour, "this is off good quality, where did you say you got it?" Karna spoke up "a traveling salesperson in Falkreath," she continued to look at their goods before coming to a decision "okay, let's hear what it is that yous need." Sunny had noticed that Ghorza was looking over Karna's armour, she had a twinkle in her eyes, "I needed some more of that armour, or something that can stand up to fire no problem, something that won't melt, I found this type of metal is the best so far, the woman nodded "well it should be, you see the Dwemer were the ones who used this, they created machines and traps some were even flamethrowers so they can stand high levels of heat even lava, but there is one armour better than that, and not just with heat resistance but cold resistance too, its lighter and smother, however hard to come by both the resource and to get someone to make something worthy out of it."

Karna noticed this woman was really good with her metals, "are you talking about Ebony?" the woman nodded, "yeah, seeing the type of armour you wear and fight with, you only cover the basic necessities, did you want to cover more of your body?" Ghorza looked to Sunny, "oh I never thought about it, you see I like to be very mobile and flexible, so no, however I do have this diamond and I really wanted to set it into a circlet made of the same metal whatever that may be." Ghorza felt like she hit the jackpot, she had always wanted a custom ebony commission job, she had done many custom jobs with steel, iron and even one for gold but never ebony, the girl also knew what she wanted, besides the chest plate and chastity belt, she also wanted a circlet, boots and holders for her daggers too, it was a very big and beautiful job, one she was all too willing to do. "Okay well I will need something like 20 ebony ingots, I only have 15 on me right now, and they cost 150 Zeni each, but there's the Gloombound mine near Windhelm and the redbelly mine north of Pandava, but if not maybe see if someone is selling them, maybe Kerah at Arnleif and son's will have some for sale don't know if her prices will be as low as mine, just remember that the longer it takes to get the ebony, the longer it will take for me to do the job, do you need it quickly?" Sunny nodded "yes I do and we need to be back to Riverwood in two months' time," it was then the woman must have realised that she was naked under the cloak and looked to Karna, "that would make it 2,250 Zeni just for the ebony, how much for the commission job?"

Karna was thinking, he didn't get the clothes earlier because Sunny advised him not too, she was the smart one stating that buying in bulk all at once could cut them a deal saving them money, so it was just as well that they now knew they needed to buy ebony from Kerah, getting everything at once would make it cheaper. "Hmm I would charge you 500 Zeni but that's for the entire armour, let's just say I am eager to do this job, I'll grab that diamond off of you and set it once I complete the circlet but I'll do it last, so I will do your chest and bottoms, boots, weapon holder and circlet, does that sound good?" they nodded in agreement, "give me a week to do it, drop of the rest of the ebony once you have it, but before you go, I need to do your measurements young lady."

While Ghorza collected Sunny's measurements they also talked "so what's your name?" "Oh sorry we never introduced ourselves, I'm Sunny and that was Karna my big brother," "nice to meet ya, you two aren't from around here are yous?" Sunny lifted her arm to help Ghorza get a proper mold and measurements, she bended the flexible metal to her body, "no my brother and I are originally from Pandava, we know that area better, this is as far West we've ever been, we normally stick East and South of Solomon normally close to Cross mountain, but with things going on we decided to branch out and see if others need our services." The woman lifted Sunny's other arm and bent the mold armour, "too tight, anything pinching, so are you two blades for hire, the mayor doesn't like that kind of work, I wouldn't mention it too him." "Nothings pinching, okay thanks for the heads up, normally we catch bounties, help little villages and towns, sometimes we travel as body guards to keep others safe and so on, nothing too big," "I noticed your brothers armour is very unique, nothing like I've ever seen before, and what is up with the jewel in his chest?" Normally Sunny didn't tell people who they were unless someone asked them off the bat, and then she would confirm it. "Oh that's his armour, our father gave it to him, as for that jewel, he was born with it," the woman was now manipulating the armour mould around her bottom half and using chalk to mark it all up properly, now moving to her feet. She lifted her eyebrow "that's strange, but there are always strange things in this world of ours, but now I think about it, are yous the sun siblings I have heard about, I wasn't sure if the rumours were real or not?"

Sunny realised that they were busted "oh um yeah, we normally stick to our side of Solomon for obvious reasons, but we like to help people, so we have been traveling together for the past five years, that armour of his is a part of him, gifted by the sun god." The blacksmith got a look of understanding "that makes sense, I was wondering how it sat like that on him," she chuckled "and now I realise why you need your armour to be heat resistant, good choice on the diamond too, we have a temple here for the sun god, oh I mean your father and one for the earth goddess Prithvi, if you mention your Surya's children the mayor will welcome you with open arms, and if yous need jobs he will give you as much as yous want, you see the mayors in this city is decided by bloodline, back when our mayor was Dragmas, Igmund's grandfather he was helped out by the sun god, there was a flood you see and the waterfalls over flowed and nearly filled all of Markarth up, along with your father Prithvi helped, she broke up the ground to let the water out, they are now the two gods we pray too." This was the first that Sunny had ever heard of this story, she had supposed everyone knew the sun and moon gods, on top of that the sky, thunder, lightning, fire, ocean, water and land god's they were the most common and the ones humans actually lived with every day of their lives. "Oh wow I didn't know that, how did father help?" Ghorza smiled now done with the two boot armours stopping at her knees, "once all residence were hidden behind the rocks that Prithvi raised from the ground for cover, your father heated up and evaporated the water away but leaving the streams in the city, Prithvi reshaped the mountain side and made it a safe haven for people." "We will need to see these temples at least once before we leave, it's not like father is ever gonna get the chance to."

Ghorza stood, grabbing a different type of metal mold, it was thinner, she wrapped it around Sunny's head and then once she had the general sizing, she had taken it all off of her and reshaped it for when it would be needed. "I will start on this right away, I promise this will be the best armour you will ever have adorn your body, this will be my best work," Sunny smiled as she placed her leather pouches back on her person and cover herself with the cloak, she could see determination in Ghorza's eyes, "I know it will be, thank you and I look forward to seeing it."

Karna had been leaning against the maintain-side wall, he straightened once he saw her, "while we are here Karna, there is a temple for Father and one for the goddess Prithvi," Karna looked to Sunny "the goddess of the Earth?" Sunny nodded as they walked back to Kerah, "yes, also Ghorza told me that we will be warmly welcomed if the mayor knows who we are, our father once helped this city along with Prithvi, her temple is further underground meanwhile fathers is at the top of that crag that divides the city in half," Karna admitted "I never knew that."

Once they were back to Kerah's shop, she smiled upon recognizing them, "ah back again, what can I do for you two this time?" Sunny took the lead, "we were hoping to get a few things, I need clothes and shoes and ebony please," "well I have a few things," the dress was long, much to Sunny's disappointment, however the bodice had an over the top of the dress under breast corset and long sleeves, her knew shoes were string up boots to the knee. "I have three ebony ingots however I have 15 ebony ores; you just need a smelter to turn them to ingots." Karna and Sunny looked to each other, they didn't know much about this kind of thing but agreed to buy it seeing as it was cheaper than ingots.

-Meanwhile-

Ghorza had to inform Tarcitus to not touch the moulds she had, she made her way to the under stone keep, she knew the mayor would be good to them anyway but she wanted to give him a heads up, but also he might give her more funding or pay for out of pocket expenses for the armour, she had wanted to do a sun design on all of her armour and the holders for her weapons and something intricate but strong in design for her circlet, she thought it would be a good way for the city of Markarth to show their gratitude to the sun god Surya. "Mayor Igmund," she said when she was the next person to step up to speak to him, "ah Ghorza what can I do for you?" he was surprised, the woman was always busy and never really asked for much, the only times they really conversed was when their small self-contained army needed more weapons and armour. "Ah Igmund I have something you are gonna want to here, there are two travellers who are staying in Markarth, they came to see me for a custom ebony commission, but get this I learned these two are the son and daughter of our god Surya, their names are Karna and Sunny, they will be coming here once they see Kerah for supplies they need work and money, they are most likely staying at the silver-blood inn." Igmund sat forward in his chair, "you have got to be kidding me, this isn't a joke right, not someone trying to haggle you?" the last part Igmund gave Ghorza a pointed look, she laughed "ha, no I would normally think so, but they hadn't told me who they were, I had to ask if it was them from rumours, beside the man Karna has armour fused to his being, and my god it is the most powerful and beautiful thing I have ever seen, and Sunny the girl she is beautiful and nice, she is the one needing the armour, apparently she has increased in size and her last armour ceased to fit." Igmund nodded his head, "I will ask them myself, I might need proof from them too, but if it is, I want you to make the most beautiful armour you can, are they going to visit the temples?" Ghorza paused "yes she stated they would need to see it as their father would never be able too." "Ah that's great to hear, I will see the priests and priestesses to make it grand and welcoming for them, I will go and see to it myself," Ghorza smiled "to be honest Igmund I don't think they liked to be viewed like that, they simply go from place to place helping people, but I have a feeling Sunny would enjoy it."

Sunny had changed once they paid Kerah for the items, "better?" Sunny nodded to her brother offering him a smile "yes better, we should take these to Ghorza and then see the mayor right?" of they went, they dropped off the last of the ebony, "hi we couldn't get ebony ingot but we got ore, will this work?" Ghorza had only just gotten back when the two of them arrived, "ah how many?" "15" "yeah that will make enough to complete the rest of your armour, well I'll get to it, are yous staying at the silver-blood inn?" Ghorza had been sure that they were as there weren't many other places in Markarth to stay unless they were to live in the house for sale, "yeah we are we were probably going to stay for the two months and just take a whole heap of jobs." Karna nodded in agreement with Sunny's words "oh great well I will send word to the inn once I am done, I'll try my best and do it quick."

When they approached two large doors to the under stone keep, the two soldiers opened the doors for them and said "welcome to the under stone keep, head straight up the large steps to meet our mayor Igmund to the left is Calcemo a scholar who is excavating the ruins of the Dwemer and to the right is the Dwemer museum but it is closed for now," "oh thank you." Sunny had been surprised to be welcomed so well, so far she was loving Markarth, they headed up to meet Igmund the mayor, there was his councillor and a guard, "ah welcome to Markarth I am the mayor of this fine city; Igmund, I haven't seen you two before are you travellers?" Sunny did all the talking per usual, "yes mayor Igmund I am Sunniva and this is my older brother Karna" -Karna nodded his head in greeting- "we are passing through, but were planning on staying for a while to do as much work as we can, we were hoping that you might have bounties or quests that you may need completed?" Igmund smiled "your names sound familiar, you two wouldn't be the children of the god Surya?" Sunny looked sheepish "ah yeah that would be us," "well welcome to Markarth Lady Sunniva and Lord Karna, we are humbled to have you in our city and hope you enjoy yourselves, so in regard to your question I do have something I need completed, a few things actually."

As they left for their mission Sunny read the bounty "It says there are bandits located at the four skull lookout and they have been harassing, robbing and attacking citizens and visitors to Markarth, we need them dealt with." "Well this should be easy, nothing we haven't done before," "yeah I agree, however the quest will take some time," Sunny nodded her head in agreement, "okay now the quest mission is not as simple, first we need to head to Rorikstead a small town under the mayor's care, apparently they have been 'haunted' with nightmares, it's gotten so bad people are passing from sleep deprivation, they think that it's a curse of some kind," Sunny said the last bit of the quest in an 'ohh' sounding tone, "I don't believe in curses, you know that."

It was rather easy to find the four skull lookout, there were only three of them, the leader was using a staff gifted with flames; however that was useless, Karna took all the fire it spurted out and simply cut the bandits head off with his spear; it was a quick death. From there it was a long trek to Rorikstead, it would be a two day walk simply because they had to head back to Falkreath but take a left road half way there and that would lead them to Rorikstead, it was impossible of heading straight through as there was many mountains and water streams in the way.

It had been far more comfortable to walk now with proper clothes and shoes, sure Sunny couldn't use her flame abilities but it was better than walking in only a cloak or in armour too small. Karna had it easy in Sunny's eyes he never had to spend money on armour or clothes but then again he never complained when they did for her and he actually spent a large amount to get her the best of the best. The time went quickly, and not much came out of the path they took, they stayed at the same campsite that they used on their way to Markarth, they still had dear left over for their travels not needing to start a fire or hunt for food. Rorikstead was like any other small town the two had visited over the years, once they reached the one in charge that being the black smith; he had explained everything to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sun Siblings

-Chapter 5-

The black smith was a man named Ogg; he was very old with long greying hair, "ah are yous the ones mayor Igmund sent?" Sunny smiled "yeah that's us, tell us what's been going on here," the black smith looked exhausted as he spoke up, "it all started a month ago, there were multiple people having the exact same dream, and the dream is not pleasant, in the dream it takes you on a path to a destination, however it's in our real world, we all noticed it." Karna stood straighter "and do tell where is the destination?" "I haven't made it that far yet," Sunny and Karna looked at each other in speculation "explain," was Karna's command. "Ah yeah, we all walk the same path, however once you reach the destination the person never wakes up again, we believe whatever it is must be so frightening that you die." Karna stood tall with his golden spear, however he noticed Sunny picking at her cuticles of her fingers, a nervous reaction of hers, 'maybe there is something more here?' he thought. "Do travellers staying here get affected by it too?" the old man nodded "yeah but they start dreaming after being here for three days," Sunny brought her thumb nail up to her mouth, Karna knew the next step, he took her hand in his own to prevent her from damaging her manicure.

"Is there anything note-worthy in your dreams perhaps a voice, feeling, sense, smell or taste something you see?" The old black smith nodded "a voice its female she says 'I call your souls to me, release the shadows with your beings and souls, lift my Gáe Bolg and let me out.' She sounds like an attractive female; however I haven't seen any women so far. I don't know how far the others in Rorikstead are, but ask around maybe you will find the location based on that." Sunny had kept quite most of the time which was unusual so Karna had to be the one to deal with this, "we thank you Ogg, we'll sort this out," the old timer smiled "no need to make false promises, we have already had 15 prior people come to this town due to the bounty probably now called a quest, none of them ever returned."

It was that last statement that Ogg told them that really ramped up the bad feeling Sunny had in her stomach, it made her feel like eyes were on her and someone was just about to strike, but she knew no one was there…yet. They made their way around, asking a local farmer, then the bar keep and then a young woman with three children, "yeah mister, in my dream I am up to the Karth river I turned up a dirt path to get to the top of a cliff, I saw a stone like lookout, from there I had a perfect view of all around me, but whoever that lady is who keeps calling for help is inside, say mister are you going to go help her?" The boy was carefree and not afraid of the dream, it seemed he didn't understand how grave it was, but when Karna realised the location, his eyes widened, they had just been there and taken out the bandits a day prior, could they have been there too from the dream?

Once Sunny knew what they were talking about she panicked too, she noticed the realization hit her brothers' face; he then looked annoyed like he wanted to kick himself for them not exploring the lookout further while they were there. They took off back down the road they had come, back towards Markarth, instead of stopping throughout the night, they continued to trudge on, the more nights this is left the closer the people come to dying. Sunny was annoyed she had heard the name of Gáe Bolg and 'the shadows' sounded familiar in reference to that as well, it was wracking her brain, she knew it was an extremely old story, and a scary one to keep children good while growing up. She huffed out a frustrated sigh, "that is the tenth time you've done that since we left, what is eating at you nerves sister?" She sighed once more "it's just that, this all sounds so familiar to me, and it's on the tip of my tongue and I know it, and on top of that I can tell it's bad, this is troublesome brother, something bad is going to be awaiting us in that lookout." Karna looked at his little sister, he took her words seriously, and he knew her to be a prideful and somewhat excitable person her worries do not come easily, so he had decided he would deal with this so she did not have to, besides he didn't want all her possessions burning up because she had to use her heart.

They arrived just as the sky began to lighten with colours and the stars and moon began to descend, it seemed Sin would leave the skies so their father could take his place. They went inside, it was a simple oval room, only stone seats and a set up fire-pit and cauldron that the previous bandits were using to make food, however they both noticed that the air felt thick and heavy like darkness was in the air like fog. There was a flat piece of stone wall that had a slight crack under it, Karna could feel air escaping through it, so there was a secret door there, Karna used his spear to damage the stone door, once cracked he hit it once more with more power behind it causing the stone to break and fall away. Once the dust cleared they were both surprised to see a massive underground cavern, it had tree's and birds, rocks, a stream and all, however the darkness still hung in the air, they made their way in, walking through the vegetation they were surprised how such life flourished below the Earth of Solomon. Sunny was smiling at the sight even if her whole being was telling her something was still wrong, once she looked up she captured the sight of a large wall with images and ancient looking writing on it, in the centre was a weapon buried deep in it. Once they got close enough they realised they were doors, _very_ big doors that a simple crimson spear embedded in it to keep them sealed.

"That's it, that is Gáe Bolg, it's a spear; how could I forget that!" Karna looked to his sister, but her happy realisation left her face as dread came over it, "what is it?" he asked "the Gáe Bolg spear belongs to a woman called 'the shadow' she is the gate keeper of the underworld essentially hell, if she is calling people here then she must be wanting to get out of hell, aka bring the apocalypse onto Solomon, she must be using the power from the souls of the living to try and break whatever it is that keeps her sealed." They both approached the door, Karna had to admit that the weapon was beautiful but it also seemed deadly, like it was daring him to pick it up, "tell me the whole story."

The sun siblings went back out to the oval room in the lookout, the fire-pit was lit and their own items set out, the last of their dear was consumed while Sunny informed her older brother of what she remembered of the old story. "A long time ago there was a woman named Scáthach she lived in a fortress of shadows and she was called 'the shadow' herself, her fortress was inside the underworld she was the gate keeper making sure those who were supposed to go to the underworld did, and those who were not supposed to did not enter, however she grew tired and bored. She left the gates unattended and enjoyed the living world, during her fun Aife her sister found out, due to souls not going to the gates of rest, to which she monitored, Aife angered by her sister decided to chain her to the gate of the underworld so that she would never stray from her duty once more. In doing this, their very strained sisterly bond was broken; Scáthach cursed her sister and claimed she would get revenge in the worse way possible.

Many years passed, but one day a young man named Cú Chulainn arrived and asked her to become his teacher as she was the best in martial arts and weapons, so she agrees only if he will do favours for her in return once his training is complete, to which he agrees. He was trained in how to use Gáe Bolg by his master among many other things such as mage craft and fighting, apparently the spear is the bones of an ancient sea monster, it is rumoured to never be able to miss its mark and can pierce any armour, once pierced the spear releases barbs throughout the body and is said that it needs to be cut from the person just to be retrieved.

She gave Cú Chulainn her spear and told him to destroy her sisters chariot and horses, the things she loved most in the world and then to rape and kill her, she placed a mind seal spell on him before he left, it was to force him to do as she asked of him." Karna interrupted her "this is kinda a dark story Sunny, where did you ever hear it from?" Sunny sighed, "in all honesty it is used as a scary story to keep those in check, be good or else the gate keeper will know and come drag you to the underworld, it is said those who take or destroy what others love, rape and murder is wrong and those who do it are guaranteed to go to the underworld, because Scáthach always knows when one does, its used to keep people from doing the worse law breaking things." Karna nodded his head in understanding, however it seemed no one knew who this underworld gate keeper was, 'but how did the Gáe Bolg get back to the underworld doors if that was what they saw?'

"So anyway, Cú Chulainn did as his teacher stated and found Aife and destroyed her precious chariot and horses, she cried out in lost and thus began their battle, during it Aife noticed something was wrong with the young warriors mind, as if he could not see, she realised it was a spell by her sister, Aife removed it and when she did Cú Chulainn ceased his actions not realising what he was doing in the first place. Aife informed him of the spell and took note of the spear, stating what the spell told him to do, the young warrior was stricken with grief as he would never hurt a woman in anyway like that; he detested forcing a woman to bed and killing where war or good reason was not involved. Cú Chulainn apologised on his knees and head bowed. Aife knew he was sorry and it was not his own doing, but said that in return for his penance she wanted him to father her child, Cú Chulainn agreed. Years passed they were married in love and had a son named Connla, they chose to never go back to Scáthach, choosing to stay away from the woman they considered a dark shadow. However once Connla was old enough he left on his own journeys, and like his father he came upon Scáthach, she deceived the young man and gave him a gold ring, it possessed him and changed his identity, he was to challenge his own father to a death match but not give his name. Connla was not in control and did as he was told, Cú Chulainn fought and killed the young man; once he did the rings power lifted showing the true identity of his only child. Aife and Cú Chulainn were distraught, so this time they place a sealing spell on the Gáe Bolg and went forward to the gates of the underworld. Scáthach could not run away as she was already chained to the underworld and the gate, Cú Chulainn himself fought her, pushing her back far enough to seal the doors and place the spear keeping her and the underworld away from all those in the living realm.

And that is the story people claim if you break the laws you will hear the chains of Scáthach coming for you to open the doors and deliver you to the place where your soul belongs in for eternity for a sin committed." The moon Sin was in the middle of the sky by the time she was done, Karna was looking into the fire and in deep thought like he usually was, he had felt bad for all in the story; they seemed to all be hurting each other for revenge.

Sunny nearly jumped out of her skin when a blue see through person walked through the entrance and into the large cavern, "it's that boy who told us about this place, how is he here, is he a ghost?" Sunny asked as the two off them followed the astral figure, Karna spoke up "I think it's just his astral projection, maybe that's why all the people are seeing the same dream, because instead of a dream it's an astral projection that they are not controlling." They followed the boy he spoke up "hey lady where are you, I'll help you," he made his way over towards the doors of the underworld, Sunny shouted out to him "hey, can you hear me?" The boy didn't seem too, once he was close enough, even they could hear Scáthach's words "take the spear and the door will open, and then I can leave, I'm sad here there is pain and no fun, please for me, your such a good boy please help me."

The little boy walked over to touch the spear; Sunny had a bad feeling about it, once close enough a round force field showed itself, the child touched it. The field lit up yellow and crackled like lightning, but the boy was absorbed and destroyed at the same time into the what Sunny was sure was the spell that sealed Scáthach, the lightning stopped and gold chains were maid visible, they looked worn down and nearly destroyed, with a large dark pulse from the sealed doors the chains broke and the door slowly slid open. Karna and Sunny stood side by side as the doors smashed open from a force of wind from the other side, purple and black smoke spilled out of the underworld gates, slowly a woman walked out into view, she still had purple chains attached to her, but they were not connected to anything now.

She had long black hair and pointed elf like ears, her eyes were slitted and red like a dragons, he nails were black and sharp, her body was covered by a black scanty dress and long black cloak, she paused bent down and picked up her Gáe Bolg from the floor "ah~ it's been far too long" her voice was sultry and beautiful but in it was anger and promise of retribution.

She finally looked up to the sun siblings, with a pursed lip and a look of question and surprise, "hello?" Karna had to admit he didn't think that would be the first thing out of his mouth, he had to admit she was beautiful, deadly and powerful. The woman smiled at his words, "Ah, hello my name is Scáthach the gate keeper of the underworld, have you been awaiting my arrival?" Sunny looked confused and decided to step in seeing as her brother had a little admiration for this woman; Sunny didn't blame him as the woman had the same effect over her too. "Sorry we were not, we heard people were dying in their dreams so we have been investigating, and it turns out that you were the one behind that, oh but where's my manners, I am Sunniva and this is Karna, we were sent to stop the dreams and death."

The woman smiled at her words, Karna hearing his sister talk helped him to refocus, and it seemed this woman of shadows had a way of swaying men to her will, made sense after hearing the story of her. Scáthach chuckled she had not seen such a handsome man in her life, not even Cú Chulainn measured up to this man's beauty in her opinion, he wore a black skin tight jump suite with the chest area ripped away, showing his chest and the red like jewel there. He had thin gold like metal run along his ribs and side, his harms had gauntlets, same with his long leg armour but his feet were bear with only his toes and half of his foot covered in gold, defying how they stayed on. His throat was covered with a long spiked choker collar and small gold armour bits pointed out around the jewel in his chest is looked like a sun sign, it was the running theme of his armour, all spikes and his spear tip was round with spikes in a circle, on the other end was a long fluffy red like cloth coming off of it, and on his back and sides more of the fabric was sitting there in the air, on both sides attached to the cloth was round shoulder pads but they floated in the air not touching him at all. Scáthach could feel immense power coming from the both off them and could tell that armour was special, it wasn't till Karna slightly lifted his head that his left round earring became visible to her, it too was in the shape of the sun, she had a feeling these two had divinity coursing through their veins.

"Ah well that's a shame, I was hoping two such beautiful beings may want to have fun with me," she pouted at the realisation, Karna spoke up taking on the air of a leader, "and tell us, what is your conception of fun?" the woman smirked putting her finger-nail to her lip, and she walked over swaying her hips over dramatically. "Well I would say dancing, singing, eating, drinking, jolly times with mortals they sure do know how to have fun," Karna knew this would be trouble, he looked back over to the now open doors of the underworld, they would pull unsuspecting souls into them to be lost forever. He sighed "are you at least going to close those doors, people could die with them left open, however your meant to be the keeper so you shouldn't leave them unattended," at his words she frowned losing her playful flirtations, "your just like her!" she actually sneered at him and her grip on her own spear tightened, Karna copied her being ready to defend if needed, he could tell this woman would be a challenge.

Karna looked to Sunny out of the corner of his eye, "Sunny I want you to pack our belongings and get out of here, and I will handle her if she attacks…" Sunny took on the face of worry, "just remember brother her spear is said to pierce any armours I don't know if yours will hold up, but if you are pierced, you may be done for," Karna frowned at his sisters words, but knew she was trying to tell him to be careful.

Sunny left to do as Karna asked, she was worried sure she knew her brother was powerful but so was the woman of shadows, they were practically opposites, him of light and the sun and she of the dark and death, this could go either way depending, one slip up could determine the winner and the loser. Sunny pulled the bag over her shoulder and ran out of the lookout and up the side of the cliffs heading towards Markarth; she however was stopped as beings she was faced with earlier arrived in her view "hello lady Sunniva."


	6. Chapter 6

Sun Siblings

-Chapter 6-

Karna continued to stand off against this woman, she smirked once more, "come on, you don't really want to fight a woman do you?" Karna frowned at her "I know your story and what you have done to others and men specifically, it won't work on those who are aware of it though." The woman pouted more, "and to think I wanted to have a drink with you, you are such a party pooper," Karna knew not to underestimate this woman after all she had multiple people go to her because she was a master at martial arts, and not to mention that spear of hers was just as deadly as his own. "Well normally I would not deny you" Scáthach perked up at his words "however you have opened up a door to the underworld, this will bring great catastrophe upon Solomon, and we have no need for that, so they must be closed." Karna did not know that as soon as the doors were closed Scáthach was immediately sent back to her fortress of shadows in the underworld, so what he said to her upset her greatly. "Your just like Aife!" she took on an angry face shouting and rushing him at the same time, he was ready and immediately deflected all of her attacks with his own, she was however using martial arts and her spear to fling herself around on the battle field, ripping up trees and soil in the underground cavern.

The style of fighting Scáthach was using was different, it slightly reminded Karna of the god's of destruction fighting style but instead she was using a spear with her attacks, he still wondered how she fought in her dress. He became distracted as she threw her spear at him, he simply deflected it and it pierced the ground, he rushed her, however she used magic circles to send a massive blast from under his feet, it blew the whole cavern roof away, they were now up in the air, she now held her spear once more. Karna dusted off the small scuff marks on his armour, he was lucky his father provided him with a gift so powerful. He took his fighting stance once more as did Scáthach however she asked him "tell me really who are you, you obviously are no mere mortal," his pride was obvious along with his honour as a warrior "you are right Lady Scáthach I am the demi-god Karna son of the sun god, it is my honour to fight you, but right now what is important is that I stop you." Scáthach frowned once more hearing the end of his sentence, and rushed him, she was quicker and hitting harder than before, Karna had to back up slightly losing ground.

Karna was surprised when she got into his guard and Gáe Bolg tried to pierce him, he was moved back and only a drop of blood left his chest where she hit, however she frowned realising his armour was too strong to get beyond. Karna grabbed the spear pulling her closer to him, he planted a closed fist punch into her abdomen; she coughed up saliva and blood as she flew backwards and onto the ground.

She was a tough women, Karna had to admit that, he also didn't view her as initially bad she actually seemed a cheerful woman and one that exuded happiness and fun, much like his own sister, she was just unable to leave her post even though the underworld was not needed in Solomon anymore, he actually wanted to save her not condemn her like others seemed to do which filled her with vengeance and anger.

Karna had to admire Scáthach's passion and warrior heart, she continued to get up and rush him, he could see this fight going nowhere, she was able to hit and attack him leaving small cuts and scratches, but unable to pierce him and ending the fight in her favour. In retrospect he himself could not deal enough damage or land a blow on her, her immense years of experience showing through. She began breathing heavy; it was the first time in millennia that she had fought so earnestly and never had come across such a formidable opponent, such as Karna. He too began to feel the remanence of the damage she inflicted upon him with her Gáe Bolg, they sized each other up; the thought that crossed Karna's mind 'was this an endless battle?' Karna stood up straight and Scáthach copied him, noticing he must have been thinking the same thing as she was, he had sighed, closing his eyes seeing if she would take the chance to attack his lowered guard, he was sure she was more honourable than that, and true to his expectations of her she didn't.

"This won't end the way either of us wish, we must sort this at once, it is obvious to me that the underworld is not needed in Solomon anymore, your sister decided to make Sovngarde, it is the after-life people from our world go to, it has its own challenges and rewards no longer needing the rest or underworld. I do not wish to see you dead, I am honoured to fight you but I feel you have come to the same conclusion." Scáthach nodded her head in agreement, "Karna I am so happy I meet you, and you are right, but once those doors close I am forcible pulled back inside, my home keeps me bound to that realm, there is no way for me to leave with the doors closed," she was saddened by the realisation of her predicament. She felt lucky in a way to meet this demi-god, she hadn't meet someone so strong, smart, honourable and handsome, he made her feel willing to spend her life in that realm alone if only for him. Karna's next words were not what she had been expecting and she looked up with shock on her face, "well then shall we destroy all of the underworld and the open portal to our world?" She in that moment saw a hero, he was selfless and a leader, not one to turn someone away who needed help, was that how he viewed her she wondered.

"You may want to vacate the area, and once I am done, I'll take you up on that drink you offered," he smiled to her, she returned it, "yes I'll do that," moving from her area she stood next to the strange beings and his sister Sunniva she had introduced herself as earlier. "What is he doing?" Scáthach held an admiring look upon her face as Karna raised up into the air, "he plans off ridding this world of the underworld and setting me free," the other strange beings looked on not saying a word, however Sunniva spoke up explaining some things so that they would understand. "Ah he must be planning on using 'THAT' haven't seen it myself; apparently he only used it once against another demi-god, but never again since."

Sunniva turned to the colourful beings next to her, "can we please get a lift for the show," they seemed lightly annoyed, however Beerus took her while Sidra offered a hand to Scáthach noticing she was a woman of higher capability than most mortals. "You wanna explain what your brother intends to do?" Beerus asked, Sunny smiled "You see Karna's armour is called Kavacha and his earring is named Kundala they are made of light itself and protect him and also show his blood relation to our father, however he was also gifted his spear named Vasavi, knowing the name of a divinity piece also allows one the power it holds within, however Vasavi cannot be used to its maximum potential while Karna wears his armour, by removing his Kavacha and Kundala he will be able to pour the defensive capabilities from his armour into the spear making all that power an offensive attack, upon calling the complete name of his spear; Vasavi Shakti."

They watched in awe as Karna held out one arm, "O armour of light, I cast you off to Vasavi hear my call and go forth to eradicate my foe." All of his armour light up catching fire and as it dispersed his spear grew triple in size with a two sided arrow head spear tip the size of a sword, Karna was left in his basic black jumpsuit, Karna's eyes sharpened on his target, the sky turned red and the wind increased obviously Aeolus the wind god was feeding Karna's flames, approving of his actions. As Surya rose, Karna's fire exploded astronomically in power, it was the last thing he needed as he lifted his arm with his spear directed at the doors of the underworld, he thrust forward with all his might as his spear went forth hitting true on its mark.

All went silent till fire exploded out and began to crack the doors acting as the opened portal, the explosive power destroyed all that was in its path, leaving a massive crater between Rorikstead and Markarth, damaging many of the surrounding mountains and river systems. Once the dust cleared, the sky lightened up and the small group was left with the view of a panting Karna, he looked down seeing no portal left and he was sure there was no underworld, he stuck his hand out and slowly gold light formed into the spear he had once thrown, however in its original form, he was slowly glowing, his armour remaking itself from the light his father shone upon him.

"Karna's armour being of light, will always reform, it will just take time, but with dad here it will happen quicker," Sunny smiled as she explained the workings of her brother's armour. He slowly descended to the ground and leaned heavily on his spear, "does your heart have this ability too?" Sunny smiled to Beerus, "of course, both Karna and I have the capabilities to…you know," Beerus answered her "destroy a world?" she smiled and nodded to him, "what is your hearts name?" her smile turned to a smirk "to bad for you I don't give that to anyone."

Scáthach was surprised to hear what Sunniva had to say about her and her brother, but more than anything she was shocked to see an entire world and realm was gone, fully destroyed and to think he could do that attack more than once due to his weapons and armour being made of light. She smiled as she looked down to him she would definitely owe him that drink, maybe a spar in the future she knew he would appreciate that greatly, as they landed she thanked the little green like pointed ear being with red hair, he smiled at her "that is alright my lady," she noticed that glint in his eye, nearly every male looked at her that way.

Karna approached the group as his armour slowly grew into place from forming light once more, "hello again, what has brought yous back to visit?" the five gods and angels were all standing tall, "we had come with an offer for you and your sister, maybe we should sit down with food and drinks to discuss it?" Beerus said licking his lips, sure their food wasn't the best however it was the freshest seeing as it went straight from the animal or ground to their stomachs. Karna was tired but nodded his head in agreement Scáthach spoke up "after all you did offer to have a drink with me," Whis spoke up "splendid we should depart then to our destination," Sunniva took the opportunity to speak up "we are staying at Markarth, they have good food and supplies there, it may take a while to get there though." "Whis, can you get us to this Markarth place?" Whis looked into his orb searching for the town, "ah yes I see it, shall we depart?" Whis looked to all who nodded, Sunniva was sure that Karna was happy at the thought of not needing to walk back to Markarth, a ride sounded good to her to.

Once all were standing close enough Whis tapped his staff twice, a large sphere of light surrounded them, it was quickly dispersed as they were then standing out front of the front gates of Markarth with gaping soldier's staring at them, "ah, holt who goes there?" Once they saw the sun siblings they stood down, "these are our friends, we hope you don't mind them entering, they will not be staying long at all," the soldier's still on guard stammered out a word of agreement.

Markarth was bustling as people ran errands and bought their supplies and food, Sunniva turned to all of her acquaintances "Karna can you please take our friends to the Inn I will report back to Igmund on our completed bounties," with a simple nod they split ways, the deities entering the inn close by while Sunny went off bounding up stairways and into the under stone keep. When Igmund saw Sunny he smiled "ah Lady Sunniva, back already?" Sunny smiled to him, "yes, Karna and I completed both the bounty and quest, you will have no more issues of such a thing, however you may also find that there is now a crater between Rorikstead and here, it was necessary to complete the quest." Igmund looked surprised but snapped out of it with a smile "well if it was necessary for the greater good then it was worth it right?" Sunny smiled "thank you mayor Igmund for being so understanding," she said as his councillor passed over a lot of Zeni to her, "do yous plan on taking more bounties, I just had two more come in, there yours if yous want them," Sunny smiled "sure, we will leave tomorrow after seeing the temples first." Igmund smiled at her words, Sunny had never seen such an old man smile and excited like a child before, it made her happy to know that the world was still able to have people like him helping and leading others.

Mojito could see the tiredness in Karna, on top of him not being very talkative, led to them speaking to Scáthach, who introduced herself, she was apparently really old, and she use to live in the realm that Karna destroyed, she apparently was now free of it. The maid brought plenty of food and drinks, Beerus speaking up to keep the drinks coming, it wasn't like they would get tired or drunk on something so weak, however it was delicious.

The inn took on a different air when Sunny walked in with her excited and exuberant attitude, much to Cognac's annoyance Quitela scoffed and rolled his eyes asking in disbelief "you actually want her to be a god, unbelievable, at least that won't be for thousands of years." "Hi how was your trip here?" Sunny asked being the one who enjoyed being social, "ah our trip was well, it's not every day we all visit the first universe," Cognac said with Mojito nodding in agreement, actually most of the angels were. "So what did yous want to talk about?" Sunny took a seat next to Karna who was having a weak drink with Scáthach and eating food trying to refuel his lost energy.

"We actually have a proposition for the both of you, we mentioned that gods of destruction are powerful and old beings with important jobs, however the universes present besides universe 1 are all low in their mortal rate, and so it was decided that two would eventually be replaced, we used this opportunity to find potential." Beerus took over for Whis "and you and your brother show potential, so you are wanted as replacements, yous will be trained until deemed necessary to ascend to a god." Beerus had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he explained the situation, "oh!" Sunny looked to Karna, he looked just as shocked, Scáthach looked confused, Karna took this opportunity to explain the basics of information to her so she knew what was going on, it also allowed him to distract his ever calculating mind. "So who are the two to eventually be replaced?" Vados spoke up "well seeing as Beerus's universe won, they got a pass plus Whis is training his own recruits, I had considered it, really yous two seem so much healthier and like you would listen to my council unlike my useless destroyer, but no it will be universe four and nine, they are at the bottom and also are twin universes making it fitting for siblings to take over one each, don't cha think?" Sunny numbly nodded looking from the annoyed yellow mouse and a stoic but humble Sidra, both angels stood, Cognac spoke "I was hoping to train you lady Sunniva to become the next destroyer god for the fourth universe," Mojito looking to Karna "and I wish to train you Karna to replace my destroyer god."

They looked like fish out of water, it was not something they knew the answer to or what to say, all the things going through Sunny's head was about the things they had not completed or done, she had her armour, the temples to visit, the bounties to complete, and not to mention their father and family lived on this planet they were the only children of Surya, surely they were needed here, but on the other hand they promised training, adventure and a real purpose. "Shall we eat now and finish this talk later?" both siblings nodded their heads in agreement, it was a quite lunch, Karna leaned over to talk to his little sister, he wanted to know what she was thinking, he had thought over everything but his simple decision was that he would always stick with Sunny. "What do you think?" she looked to him and huffed a little exasperated by the loaded question "well, I…I think it would be worth it right, but I also don't…well I am not ready to leave yet, we haven't tied up loose ends so to speak." Sunny was both worried, nervous, excited but more worried about what her brother would say, however he nodded to her speaking up to the others at the table. "Are we allowed time to tie up loose ends here, before leaving with yous?" Cognac and Mojito nodded their heads "of course we would allow that, it would be rude of us to expect yous to drop everything right now and leave with us." The siblings seemed to lose the tension and worry at hearing that, "very well then Sunny and I will join yous in training to become a destroyer god," both angels smiled "splendid, how much time will be needed, before we return to collect yous?"

-The next morning-

Sunniva was lucky they were paid when she arrived back, she ended up having to rent her own room seeing as Scáthach spent the night with Karna, it had honestly surprised her that her brother was interested in her, he had never shown any interest in bedding a woman. However she believed that it might be due to them deciding to leave their world and train to ascend to god-hood, it made her so giddy thinking about it, they had six months, half a year to sort out their business and be ready to leave. It was decided that once their business in Markarth was complete they would go to see the family one last time before heading back to Riverwood. Riverwood now felt like the closest thing to a home, as they had a job there and everyone there knew them and accepted them. So after taking up the items to the monks and descending the mountain they would meet with Mojito and Cognac in Riverwood, leaving the planet of Solomon once and for all.

Sunny finished getting dressed and went out to the seating area where breakfast was laid out for them; she came across Karna and Scáthach sitting down eating already. "I have decided that I will follow on your work, of going around and completing bounties and quests to better the people of Solomon and in between all of the work I can party and drink to my heart's content." She had a happy smile present with dreamy eyes, Sunny caught the slight smile on Karna's face, "thank you Lady Scáthach, you do not have to do anything you don't want to do from now on; you're free." She smiled at his kind words, "I decided to honour you by carrying out your work seeing as you went to such lengths for me, so I will do the same," Sunny smiled seeing the woman's admiration towards her brother but also a blush. Her brother looked at her with a confused look, it seemed that Karna didn't really understand women even after laying with one, she giggled at her own words; it was obvious to her that Lady Scáthach had a big crush on her brother but he was too naive to those things to understand. They parted ways with the goddess of Shadows however before leaving she was given supplies and some Zeni from Karna and Sunny who agreed to help her on her way.

They first visited the Earth Goddesses Temple it was cool and had a lot of carvings into the rocks and stone walls it was decorated with a type of stone that Sunny was not familiar with, seeing her confused look Karna explained to her "its moonstone, it's beautiful and heavy; used in the construction of the stone bases for many houses in Solomon." The temple was adorned from offerings from those who visit it regularly, Karna and Sunny offered the goddess a bohemian crystal from the sands of Pandava; it was originally a necklace that belonged to Sunny however she was unable to wear it as her fire would destroy it. After saying a prayer to the goddess Prithvi, once done they made their way to their fathers Temple. It was beautiful with the ceiling cut out in shapes that marked the walls when Surya shone through, on top of that all the offerings were glittering in the sun, to the left led to an open outside area with seats and a podium where people pray to him in his sight, there was many sun catches inside spreading many different colours and designs everywhere, it was like being inside a kaleidoscope. The two were not sure if they should offer something to their own father, however they were surprised to see the temple empty besides one old man who was seated at one of the stone seats in the sunlight.

They made their way outside grabbing the attention of the old timer "ah, hello there, ah…are you two Karna and Sunniva the sun gods children?" he looked in amaze when Sunniva nodded her head in confirmation he cheered "ah I am so happy to meet the two off you, welcome to the temple of the sun god Surya but you already know that don't you." They smiled "yes we do, thank you for the warm welcome, you have taken great care of this place, say are you the only priest here?" the old man nodded "yes it seemed in this new era not many spend their time visiting the temples or praying however many are still thankful to the gods who look over us and take care of us, especially your father, we all would be lost without him." Sunny smiled at his words, it was nice to hear people so appreciative of him; they surely were if it hadn't been for him they wouldn't exist. "Ah I am sorry, you probably want some time alone to speak to him, I shall leave you two be," the old man was about to leave but halted when Karna spoke up, "there's no need, father does not speak to us, actually I don't think he speaks to anyone, not even mother?" he looked to Sunny to see if she knew, she nodded "yes that is true, he has never spoken to mother nor us, however he does hear our words, he listened to mother after all." The priest was enthralled in their words, so it seemed that no matter how much one prayed to Surya he would not respond in the way they had expected, he seemed to not want to or was un able to, but he could still hear them, he decided to record this information, it was a large insight into their sun god.

The siblings continued 'prey' to their father however they simply sat and spoke knowing he could hear them, "So dad, we will be leaving in six months' time to train and become destroyer gods for different universes, it gives us enough time to do the last things we wanted to before leaving for good." Sunny looked slightly sad, Karna was sure he understood what she was thinking, that being 'would he miss us, would he finally speak to them?' However everything stayed quite. "Well this temple of yours here is beautiful and well taken care off, you have this one priest to thank for that, the mortals here love you and show that through materialistic things, it is so good to see how many you help in just existing."

Before they chose to leave not hearing a word from their father "ah excuse me Lord Karna and Lady Sunniva, I was hoping to ask for your stories, yous stated yous would be leaving, it sounded like it was permanent, sorry for my eaves dropping but I wish to record your information and pass it down so all will never forget the story of the Sun Siblings." Karna looked to his sister but upon seeing her face he knew their answer to the priests question, "of course however we have a job to get too, we will have some time to inform you of our story for your records, does that sound acceptable?" Karna was being awfully nice and talkative; the priest bowed to them "of course thank you so much for this privilege."

They descended the many, many steps they had to climb to get to the temple, no wonder not many made the trek to pray regularly at it, but they still made the walk to leave offerings when they managed to get there. Sunny pulled out the two bounties they were given, she read them as they headed out "_to all able bodied man and women, there is a roaming giant causing issues to all using the road between Markarth and Karthwasten, please deal with the threat promptly_." "The second bounty says '_To all able bodied man and women there is a pack of werewolves hunting those along the roads in the Karth region, please locate and remove the threat_," Karna lifted his eyebrow once Sunny was done reading the bounties, "well they sound exciting this time," Sunny nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm guessing that those werewolves are hiding up in the Druadach mountains and coming down during the moon cycles, however it is close to the area of the wondering Giant, which is strange for their nature," Karna was hoping to get this over and done with, it seemed they were going to need the next few days relating their story to this priest he just wanted to get it over and done with; it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the sentiment and the offer however they still needed to travel back to Pandava and then to Riverwood, it seemed their plates were full.

The trail of dead animals, a horse and carriage and people showed the way to the rampaging Giant, Karna guessed that it was attacked and didn't calm down once the threat was dealt with or that it had no mammoth to heard, possible that mortals killed it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the heavy foot falls of the giant, he held a large tree branch on his shoulder like it was a sword, once the giant made eye contact with them, it charged like a raging bull. Karna frowned not wanting to kill a naturally quiet and peaceful creature but did anyway with his spear piercing between its eyes, the siblings investigated the dead giant, it was like any other, nothing special but a bite mark, it looked like a wolfs but bigger, if Karna didn't know any better he would think that a werewolf got its jaws on the giant and seeing as they could not transform into such a thing it must have just had advance aggressiveness. "So the werewolves are to blame for this too." Sunny nodded to her brother, she too felt sorry for it, the two of them had both never had any issues with the giants, even once when they walked over a hill into a clearing with a giant and a few mammoths, normally they would charge and attack, however it just waved its arm, shooing them like they were animals, and so they walked away with no conflict what so ever.

It took a while for them to track down prints of the werewolves, they had made their way up the side of a dirt path, at the top of the track was a cave, the prints of wolves and human feet leading inside, Karna lead the way. "I will go, you wait out here, make sure none leave and kill any that may come in behind me, we don't know if all are in there and accounted for." Sunny nodded to him "okay, I'll take a perch up over there, we can also camp there and keep an eye on the cave to make sure we got them all," Karna nodded his head agreeing, he passed the bag he carried over to her as she moved around and up on the opposite mountain ledge that backed up with a small area acting as an open cave.

After removing all of their things to sleep once night descends, Sunny removed her dagger-bow changing its form into the bow, and having her combat arrows by her side ready to kill any who come out beside Karna and anyone who attempted to enter the cave. Sunny heard a loud roaring howl echoing from the cave and then echoing through the passage of all the mountains and off into the distance. After the loud roar, there was an equally loud sound and vibration however fire spewed from the mouth of the cave, Sunny had guessed that Karna would just explode instead of being sneaky, like her. There was no movement from the other mountains, or the pathway she could see from her vantage point, the first thing to move was Karna exiting the cave, with one small leap he landed next to her. "Any movement, I let them howl out to see if anymore would come rushing in, but after incinerating them, nothing came in, I figured you might have been killing them." Sunny made a negative sound "nope, that howl carried far too, but nothing has showed, I didn't think they would all be in one place, sure it makes it easy but still _too_ easy," Karna nodded his head in agreement.

They had a small fire and camp set up, the food supplied to them by Markarth was packed and what they were living of until they needed to hunt once more, "so this priest, who will do our stories, was there anything you don't want to tell him?" Karna looked to his sister with a slight frown wondering what she meant. Sunny smirked "oh I don't know maybe spending a night with a special goddess of shadows," Karna couldn't help but smile he was obviously smitten with her, but being who he was would not admit it, "oh come on brother, it's okay to like her, she is captivating after all."

They paused their talk when they heard movement, once they got to the edge of the ledge they caught sight of a fully changed werewolf, it was moving along the path with a dead human in its jaws, Sunny notched an arrow and pulled back ready to release once her target was in the right spot, but more noises came, Karna placed his hand lightly on Sunny's arm, telling her to not fire. Behind the first one was another three all with people in their mouths, one person was still alive; she was screaming as she was dragged by her arm, Karna and Sunny tensed up with this new turn of events. It was the one at the end of the small pack, making their way up and into the cave, "just take out that one," as the others ran inside the cave, Sunny readied herself and released, just before entering the cave the werewolf tumbled to the ground releasing the human. Karna jumped over the ledge down to the cave and grabbed the woman she was bleeding from her arm, he knew she would need an antidote for the infection in their bite, he told the woman to walk up and around to Sunny's location, he then made his way inside the cave to finish off the rest of them.

The woman was young, she had a torn up arm, Sunny had to use what little medical items they had to stop the blood flow and pain. She then wrapped it up and put it into a sling, "what's your name?" Sunny knew to use a softer voice in these types of situations, "um, Sophie," the poor young girl was still shaking like a leaf and as pale as a ghost. "Well Sophie, I am Sunny and that other guy is Karna my older brother we were sent to deal with all of the werewolves, who seemed to congregate to this area, where did you come from?" The girl's shaking decreased once Sunny wrapped her up in her own bear cloak, "I'm from Dragon Bridge, my par and I were transporting some goods to Karthwasten when they came out of nowhere, my par he was one of the others taken by them." Sunny swallowed nodding her head in understanding, she was sure no others were alive, but then again Karna would make sure they were all dead before using his flames, if one was alive he would save them.

No sooner had Sunny thought that, did Karna exit the cave with two males on either side of him, he walked up and around to their campsite, one was a young boy and the other an older man, both were unconscious. The boy had a bite in his leg and had blood from his head where it looked like he had been struck, the older man though had a massive stomach wound that Sunny was sure would do the old timer in. "Father," Sophie ran to the older man's side in worry, Karna assisted Sunny with helping to cauterise the wounds and place an antibiotic salve to prevent other infections. Once done they wrapped them up to keep it clean and then placed them in their own sleeping sacks to keep them warm. It had taken a while but the boy had awoke in a panic, Sunny had to repeat that everything was alright, "what's your name?" the boy had tears in his eyes "Billy, I lived on a farm not too far from here," Sunny nodded in understanding "I understand, I am Sunny this is Karna and Sophie, we will be leaving tomorrow to get yous to Markarth where yous can all get proper care and an antidote."

-The next day-

The older man was delirious when he woke with a fever; it hadn't surprised the siblings seeing as his wounds were so server than the two younger ones, they were not far from Markarth which made the travel faster. Upon arrival to the gates the soldier's assisted them in getting the wounded treated immediately, the citizens all helped out, the old witch from the hags cure began making antidotes while the Inn made a room up for them to recover in, even the personal doctor of the mayor came to treat them. Sunny reported back to the Igmund with Karna joining her, "it's a terrible shame what happened to these folk, however the threat has been dealt with, and we will heal these citizens and get them back to their homes safe and sound." Both siblings bowed to the mayor and headed over to the massive staircase that ascends the mountain to their father's temple, however just as they were passing Ghorza's workplace she stopped them. "Hey you two, I was about to make my way to the inn to inform yous that I finally finished!" The black smith looked exhausted, sweaty but accomplished and proud with both hands on her hips, Sunny gasped with excitement ready to see it right that instant, "come on in, I'll help you into it, must say it's my finest work yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Sun Siblings

-Chapter 7-

Sunny flexed her body and squatted down, moved her arms and checked the weight and flexibility of her body in her new armour, it was heavier than what she was use to but it was far more durable than her old one, and true to her word it fit her bust, feet, legs and hips great, the holder for her dagger-bow was built into the Chasity belt like bottoms, it added more weight to her behind however it did not make her centre of gravity unbalanced, she would still be able to fight the way she was taught to. The armour was thick and black, with etched in designs of phoenix's and elegant curls and designs, her circlet fit comfortably around her head with the continued fire phoenix design and the diamond placed in its centre, her leg armour came up and covered her knee caps, they were designed the same as the rest but the knee cap covers could be used to damage one if kneed with them, giving them a double use. Sunny was happy with the pretty design and over all feel of it, she hugged Ghorza "thank you, I love it, it's perfect, and the design and fit of it is perfect." Sunny swooned over her new armour, she was sure this must have taken more effort and she was sure that they got off with a far more affordable price than what it was really worth. "I'm glad, I wouldn't have you wearing or fighting in anything less than you are worthy off, now let's go show Lord Karna, I am sure he will be pleased."

Karna had leaned against the staircase going up to the temple, his feet were crossed as were his arms; he knew his sister was happy he could hear her swooning over her armour from his place outside. The curtain acting as a door to the black smith was pulled open abruptly as she stepped out followed by Ghorza, "what do you think Karna?" Karna was happy to see the love and craft put into it, but he was happy to see the beaming smile on his little sisters face more. He smiled to her "it is beautiful and durable, so long as your happy then I am too." Some guards patrolling also took notice "ah nice armour Lady Sunniva, looks strong," many gave Ghorza praise for her work, Karna and Sunny continued their trek up to their father's temple to meet the priest who would take up the next couple of days with documenting their information and story.

Karna went first he had lived ten years more than she had, she chose to listen in too, she knew much about her brother but not the years prior to her meeting him. Karna was saved from a life of poverty at the age of five he had been raised by a chariot rider for her father's army; there he learned how to take care of animals, hunting, fighting, weapons and general maths, science, cartography and tracking. Karna had learned a lot but he was never loved as their child and his upbringing was not easy or soft in anyway. He had to fend for himself once he left home at a young age, his foster father could only teach him so much, there was many things Karna learned about himself like his spear and armour. It was always present he learned their name and abilities in a dream he had when he was young, it came handy when he faced a foe that caused him to not hold back.

This demi-god like Karna was a king too, he was a king from a place called Uruk, he claimed he was from across the seas, and his land sunk below the waves joining the ocean, his people travelled far to get to Solomon, and he claimed to be worthy of owning and ruling Pandava. Even if this man claiming to be King Gilgamesh was worthy of ruling the capital and possibly Solomon itself, he was not worthy in Karna's eyes and that was all that mattered. He elaborated on his opponent and even praised his abilities, he spoke of a sword that was not a sword named Ea it was a gift to Gilgamesh from the gods he was related to. Karna admitted he nearly died in this fight but only won and healed due to his father watching over him.

Most of the years he lived were devoted for others, his time and thoughts spent on others; it was amazing for Sunny to hear of all the people he remembered meeting and the jobs and bounties he helped with. He claimed he returned regularly to the capital to give his foster parents help and money when needed, Sunny was surprised, most kids brought up with no love would not respect or love their parents in return, however Karna never held it against them, and continued to see them until they died, that being when he fought his half-brothers who at the time he did not know he was related too, until Sunny spoke up stating the truth.

Karna also stated that to his core he enjoyed fighting with those worthy and fights to the death excited him more than those around him would suspect, Karna spoke of three people in his life that he had versed where he was pushed to his limit. Sunny had gotten a better understanding on how her brother thought and viewed things compared to her, she had always known there was a difference with that aspect of them, and she had a general idea of what he was thinking in certain circumstances but during other times he could be a total mystery. Karna informed the priest that he first thought of Sunny as a pest that would cause him many issues, and he was right she had but overtime he had come to see her power and worth as well as learn to care; something he had never experienced towards anything in his life.

Karna had chosen to inform the priest of everything including the gods of destruction and creations as well as angels that chose to meet them in person. He also mentioned to him what they were truly classed as; elementals, he informed him of his feelings for Scáthach and also the information that they would leave after descending Mount Cross in a six months' time. Like tag teaming Sunny took her spot and Karna hung around in the back ground listening, he closed his eyes in a meditative like state, obviously thinking over the information that he just spoke off meanwhile absorbing his sister's words to the priest.

As Karna listened to his sister he got an understanding that she was the embodiment of the word spoilt, he listened about how she was so focused on by both of her parents and teachers while in school. He was not envious or jealous in the least that was not at all what he thought, it was that he did not understand how she could walk away from it all so easily without a second glance. She informed the priest that being the only daughter of the king and queen of the Pandava's led to her being treated as such, she both loved and hated it, when she didn't want eyes of attention she had it, she learned how to be sneaky and found many ways in and out of the castle so that she could explore.

Karna listened as she spoke about all her older brothers what they each were like individually and how they treated her, she also spoke of what she loved and hated and how her father raised her too. Karna always knew that she was a passionate person so much that people claimed she had a fierce persona Karna agreed with them too, but he learned his sister also felt many negative emotions, and claimed to burn out quickly in energy by being so peppy all the time. Karna was surprised, he had seen her sadness and anger, not many other negative emotions affected her or so he thought, but the feelings she described was those of depression and disappointment, but mainly pointed to her mother or herself.

Sunny claimed she felt anger and hate towards her mother when she learnt that her older full blooded brother was abandoned as a baby, her anger didn't falter when her mother stated she was sorry and agreed with Surya that if she came upon him, she would apologise and welcome him into the family with open arms; the King too agreed to this. Karna listened as Sunny admitted her personal goal in life was to find her brother, she wanted to be with him as she was not allowed to be with her father and all other family was not as closely related in blood as he was, she also learnt she couldn't trust her mother. Karna always knew Sunny was loyal however if anything made her loyalty break then it would never be redeemed again, and he learnt this also applied to their own birth mother. Karna thought he knew everything about Sunny, he had practically raised her from the tender age of ten after all, however he learned that she didn't like how over protective he was, she viewed it as him not believing in her strength or trust in her actions and words. She also stated she had never laid with a man due to Karna, even when she wanted too because she knew he brother would not have it and most likely kill any that she would be with. So for everyone's sake she chose to be pure till the day they separated or she died, but she admitted she could never see herself leaving his side in their lives.

Sunny went on about the people they helped and the places she loved, she also mentioned how the both of them still had not explored all of Solomon, she had also admitted to the priest that she liked the gods that they met; even admitting a crush on the seventh destroyer god. Karna had not known his sister despised him in certain ways and adjusted her life so much to his needs and wants, he had to admit that he could clearly see it now, he did before, but he also assumed that Sunny seeing females raped and treated badly by the male populace also made her not want to be touched apparently he was wrong. Sunny told the old timer everything from her heart and its ability and name to her inner thoughts and feelings, what she desired out of life and despised more than anything else. She ended with her happiness of going on a new adventure and learning new things while still being able to be with her brother.

Before they knew it Sunny and Karna had spent a whole week up in the sun temple with the priest, they had spent time sleeping, eating and drinking between their time talking, they had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable and Sunny felt uncomfortable from not being able to bathe. The priest had asked questions between the information to get better clarity and understanding but other than that he was very astute with his observations and quick with his quill. The siblings stepped out onto the tops of the stairs leading down to Markarth, they both stretched out their limbs, ready to go back to the inn for a quick wash up and pack their belongings to make way back home. Karna and Sunny looked at each other, now with a clear understanding of each other, it showed in their eyes, Karna felt guilt for his actions making his sister do what she did, and Sunny felt understanding and a little upset with herself for not knowing her brother as well as she had once thought, but that was now amended.

They cleaned up and restocked and packed their belongings, they exited the inn, in the shopping square in front of the gates and inn, was nearly the entire city, including mayor Igmund, Ghorza and even guards, many people stood watching as Igmund spoke up. "Lord Karna and Lady Sunniva the children of Surya our sun god, it has come to my attention that yous are leaving for good, so we wished to say goodbye and good luck from all of Markarth, and if yous do happen to be in the area anytime in the future then yous are more than welcomed here; we have a parting gift for you." Many people had their hands held together and smiles present some seemed sad to see them go, Karna lifted his eyebrow to the words of parting gift however as he was sceptical Sunny was excited.

They exited the gates, all the towns people followed them out to their gift, the stable's man was standing with a large white and brown patched horse, it was the large ones they saw when entering the city for the first time, except this one was outfitted with black metal armour saddle and platting on it. Sunny was ecstatic but also questioning not really knowing the importance of the horse as the townspeople gasped upon seeing it. "This is a mountain war horse, her name is Cinder, she is strong, powerful, fast and smart, we hope you will take her on your journey with you as the beauty has not been of much use for us, she was breed to be ridden into the harshest terrains and battles." Karna had to admit he was surprised he had not expected them to give them a horse of this pedigree, she was massive too, Karna only came up to her shoulder, she was obviously strong to be carrying armour on her body and also able to carry multiple ridders and packed resources.

Sunny was looking at Cinder from every angle inspecting her, Sunny was so small next to her that Karna had to try not to laugh when she quizzically looked at her situation of not being able to get up onto her. Both of the siblings had training with horses and how to ride them, however never one this large nor this breed in particular, they turned to the towns people and spoke. "We are very thankful for this gift, but you see once we get to Riverwood that is where our journey will end, we have no need for her afterwards, and I worry that she may not get the glorious life; one such as her deservers." It was obvious to see the respect and love Karna had for the beast it seemed he was honourable to animals deserving of it along with his charity. "I do understand, however she would experience a better life out in the world even after yous leave, do with her as you see fit we know you will do no wrong by her," Karna nodded "very well thank you all so much for everything, we will accept your much appreciated gift and take her on our journey, what do you say Cinder?" The horse neighed to the younger sibling nodding her head, the towns people laughed and cheered happy to see them off.

It had been awkward, Karna had to be careful of the spikes in his armour, before mounting they loaded Cinder up with their belongings. Once done they looked up to her, Sunny still trying to figure out how she would get up onto her back, Karna didn't offer help he actually wanted to see where this led, and a few laughs would do him and the towns people some good, they were not in a hurry after all. Karna chose to stand back next to Igmund as he watched Sunny try to jump up from behind her, only resulting in her falling onto her backside, some of the towns people giggled. Igmund leaned over and stated to Karna "she is seven feet tall exactly; I don't see Lady Sunniva getting on easily, so…" The mayor walked over and said "Cinder down," Cinder proceeded to lower herself down till she was practically laying on the ground with her haunches under her body, Sunny smiled and hoped up onto her easily now, Karna walked over, "thank you Igmund, we thank you all." Karna got on to Cinder sitting in front of Sunny, "Cinder up," she raised getting to all fours, Sunny looked down in amazement, it was one thing to see her height from the ground but to be sitting on her was a total different experience, it made Sunny imagine this would be similar to riding a mammoth, not that she has done that.

With Cinder the siblings made the trip back to Pandava in record time, even though they stopped for water and food breaks also camping over night, they were lucky there were many river systems along their path back home. They set up on a river bank, with a fire, a cooked rabbit and potatoes and carrots for Cinder, she was unloaded of all her armour and belongings allowing her to relax, she also sleep curled up in the position she took to allow them on her back the first time. Sunny was taken by Cinder, she was in love with her and spoiled her with pats and apples, Sunny watched as the rabbit slowly cooked as she lay against Cinder on the ground, it had become natural for her to sleep like this, and it seemed Cinder preferred it. It became obvious to Karna that Cinder was a social horse, she enjoyed the company of other people and animals too, and he too took to sleeping near her. The day started anew and they ate breakfast, dressed Cinder after her apples and water and then got onto her, she now got use to lowering and getting up for the siblings. She was also protective, she would chase of wolves and tigers by stamping her hooves sometimes kicking them, she even moved to allow Sunny to target them with her bow. They had made a good bond with the beautiful horse, which only made Sunny sad at the prospect of having to leave her so soon; she also worried about where they would leave her and what her life would be like without them.

Pandava was in their view normally it would take them five days from Riverwood to the capital; Cinder made the trip in the same amount of time from Markarth much to their surprise. Karna knew Sunny would be considering other things they could do before heading back to Riverwood seeing as Cinder made travel so much faster and easier for the both of them. He had thought about it too, but for him there was nothing he wanted to do, but for her he wasn't sure, after finding out that he prevented her from doing things in her life, he wanted to make sure she did everything before they left their home world.

Once they got to the royal castle, they were stopped and they disembarked Cinder, a stable boy came out to take visitors horses, the boy who looked in his early teens looked at Cinder in wonder and shock, Karna was sure that the boy hadn't seen one her size. "Please take good care of her, she likes carrots and apples plus lots of water, she takes twice the amount of a normal horse…" Karna informed with Sunny adding on to his sentence "she is also very sweet, give her lots of pats and possibly a bath would be appreciated?" Cinder neighed once bobbing her head as she followed the stable boy, Karna and Sunny walked up to the front entrance with soldiers opening up the doors. Once they arrived a messenger headed for the King and Queen to inform them of their arrival, once they entered they saw them descending the grand staircase. A man by the door called out their arrival much to Karna's disapproval of being called a prince and he could see it shown on his half-brothers faces too, he learned that they were kind to Sunny when she was growing up so he knew they were not as full of hate as he had once suspected.

Both King and Queen were also announced along with the other present princes, "ah, my children are finally home, oh my look how much you two have grown," Queen Kunti looked like she would spring tears at any moment. Karna and Sunny gave each other sideway glances seeing if they understood the reason for their mother's reaction, they both looked forward when Arjuna spoke up "mother heard about the crater you left Karna and was worried that something happened to cause you to use such power." Understanding dawned on the siblings, "oh mum, we are fine, just had to finish a bounty, and you should have seen it Karna was amazing, blazing like father himself!" Sunny exploded in excitement as Karna face-palmed and sighed; for once his brothers seemed to understand what he was feeling in that moment.

They arrived between lunch and dinner time, their brothers went their own ways, meanwhile the King had many things to handle for the day, however their mother sat down having tea with them. Karna had no idea about basic manners in a royal seating and it show but Kunti and Sunny didn't bother mentioning it, "oh sunny I wish you would wear more womanly appropriate clothes rather than armour, and you too Karna." Her voice faltered with telling him though as he was always wearing his armour he could collapse it however he had no other clothes acceptable to sit with his royal family. "Well your belongings are in your rooms, you did state you were staying for a while right?" Kunti asked making sure her children would stay longer than their last visit, with a simple nod the Queen obviously deflated in relief, "so tell me off your travels," the talk was brief cutting out dangerous information and down playing any difficulties or crudeness they faced, however Sunny did tease stating Karna found a woman. Karna shot Sunny a frown, he did not want this woman who technically was his mother to know; she was still a stranger to him; however Kunti perked up in excitement. "Oh really, I am so glad, tell me who is she?" Karna sighed "I'll let Sunny tell the story, I know she wants too," and just like that his sister exploded with the story of the quest they took from Markarth recently and how the crater happened that their mother heard about causing her recent worries.

Karna had noticed his sister purposely leaving out the information about their new friends and them leaving this planet to become real god's, he decided to let her tell them or not, it was already knowledge to Markarth, he was sure one way or another the family would find out eventually if not from their own mouths. Dinner came far too fast, Karna had never sat so still for such a long time, he was used to being up and moving not sitting and gorging on drink and food, his other brothers were always close to home all doing a specific job to keep the capital grand. Like how Arjuna was the captain of the army, it showed their stamina and experience was a far cry compared to Karna and Sunny's seeing as they were always living in the hardest conditions.

They all sat down at a huge table filled with fine food and wine, Sunny made a play for a goblet of wine when her hand was smacked by her mother, she frowned at her, "you are still too young for that." Karna looked away not being pulled into this argument, sure he was practically her parent in a sense but he was not going to over step in their home. "So why are yous here really?" Arjuna was a pest for being able to see underneath the obvious, Karna was not taking the bait and it seemed neither was Sunny seeing as she placed a confused look upon her face. "Arjuna I don't know what…" she was harshly cut off by her older brother "don't play coy, we go months and even years without seeing you and all of a sudden you turn up, happy to listen and speak to us even to wear a dress when mum asks you to, no so what is really going on?" Arjuna was frowning at them; Karna also noticed the King and Queen becoming aware too of the true situation. However Sunny said nothing Karna continued to look to her, he always left the ball in her court to deal with the family issues, he was always passive and silent; however he was irked by his younger brothers' words.

"Karna for once in your life speak up, the last time you did you had the audacity to challenge me unless you want that once more I suggest you tell us right this instant what's really going on!" Arjuna had a ferocious look on his face as he banged his hands on the table, Sunny and her mother jumped at the action. Kunti was about to demand Arjuna sit down and act proper for the dinner table, however their brothers looked on waiting, and even the King placed his hand up to stop his Queen from speaking up. It had been a long time coming the tensions just rose over the course of time between Karna and Arjuna all Karna had to do was tell them the truth, he never lied in his life, he had no reason to. However he didn't want to upset Sunny either, "Sunny…?" He was cut off by Arjuna banging his fists once more and shouting "no don't look to her, what are you her puppet?!" Karna stood to his full height he didn't hate nor dislike his younger brothers, they were strong and honourable in their own ways, he however would be un-honourable to decline the challenge, but Sunny spoke up. Her voice chilled everyone and made Karna and Arjuna sit down "that is enough, both of yous sit your arses down and eat your fucking dinner or so help me I will prevent yous from standing once more."

Karna was smart his sister would beat him hands down, unlike him she had no weakness while their father was not in the sky; he also never wanted to upset her nor fight her where he might have to hurt her. He noticed Arjuna slowly descended to his seat as well, "well at least tell me if I am right?" Arjuna seemed saddened at her words and behaviour as if she didn't trust them enough to tell them. "You are right Arjuna, but Karna was leaving it to me to tell yous, if yous can't tell he doesn't like it here, he doesn't belong to the royal family…" "Well dah," was the only thing that rang out in the room. "So he leaves these subjects to be spoken by me on my decisions and terms, so you will know in time."

Dinner was consumed in silence except for Kunti who spoke to her husband informing him of the stories her oldest and youngest informed her off, their brothers also listened in, obviously seeing a chunk load of information missing from them. Once dinner was done Arjuna cut off Karna from leaving so quickly, Karna waved to Sunny to continue; she did so hesitantly. "Karna that challenge still stands, if I win you tell me and if I lose then you can keep sister happy," Karna finally spoke "I would normally never turn down a challenge especially one from you however in fighting you will only lead to Sunny getting sad or worse angry and I will have no hand in that, so I will need to decline your challenge brother." It had been the only challenge he had ever declined in his life, and so he simply walked away not giving his brother what he wanted.

The next morning Karna headed out with Arjuna, who offered to show him on a tour of Pandava's army training and their results of it, Karna was happy to be moving somewhat once more. He followed his younger brother as they made their way to the training grounds, the men were trained how to use many different weapons but none in hand to hand combat. Karna actually for once in his life enjoyed himself within the walls of Pandava, he normally disliked the constant presence of humans he wondered if it was Sunny that changed that or the gods, perhaps it was Markarth. He felt eyes on him as he turned to his younger brother "what is it Arjuna?" Arjuna was very perceptive, being the best bow man in the capital and possibly all of Solomon; tended to allow him to see what others do not. "You seem to be at peace, like you have no care in the world, tell me are you dying?" Karna looked to his brother with a confused lifted brow but laughed "no brother, at least I hope not, no I think I am just more peaceful since being in Markarth, the people there are friendly and they have a temple for Surya our father, they respect him and us greatly."

Karna knew that Arjuna was trying to worm the truth out of him by asking questions, Karna never had the ability to lie and that came with him also being able to see when one would try to deceive him. He turned to Arjuna and sighed "why can't you drop this, I am respecting our sisters wishes," Arjuna didn't pause "because I can feel in my bones this will lead to pain for us, I know something good is not what the news is." Karna paused thinking, he knew it was good news for him and Sunny but he supposed their family would view it as bad in certain ways, seeing as their absence could cause the feeling of loss and sadness. He was stuck; what was the right thing to do in this situation? "I don't know if what you state is true or not but I suppose it depends from the point of view the person has." Arjuna paused waiting "well will you at least tell me?" Karna looked to his brother he had never been so indecisive before in his life, he had decided to relent, he knew his brother was honourable and would not tell the family if he gives his word on it, he too is trustful.

"I will only if you promise to not tell the family, I do not want to upset Sunny," Arjuna nodded "of course Karna, I promise I will keep this information to myself." Karna and Arjuna sat on a grassy hill under a tree, he spoke of the gods and the information gifted to the siblings and then again of what offer they had been given, he explained his reasoning for agreeing but was not entirely sure why Sunny agreed, he had speculated it could have been her crush on one of the gods or her love for learning and adventure. Arjuna stayed silent the whole way through and remained that way after Karna was done, he was thinking it over, to many it was an unbelievable story but he knew Arjuna believed him. Surya began to set, Arjuna finally spoke up "you are right brother, this is a positive for both of you but I think to us it will be upsetting to have yous leave permanently. But I can also see the positive of it too; knowing yous are alive and will be for millions of years ruling an entire universe is also good for us to know, to stay happy." For the first time Arjuna looked up to Karna and gave him a smile Karna was surprised by his brother, they were obviously not the closest and he had never seen his brother smile with tears in his eyes.

Sunny had continued to enlighten her mother and spent time acting as a lady should "Sunny have you thought of coming back and marrying and settling down?" Sunny paused she had wanted to be with someone but not as a husband and wife and sure she did like children but not as much as Karna did. Her main ambition was to live her life the way she wanted and that was having someone she could be with. Instantly she thought of Lord Beerus, she had been instantly charmed by his mannerisms and words even if she did not think of him attractive at first glance. She also picked up on his bad habits and attitude too, she liked that he did not hide who he was the positives or negatives and he was proud to announce he was a god, as anyone would be. Her mother got a look in her eyes "you're thinking of someone special aren't you; please tell me you haven't slept around?" Sunny scoffed "of course not mother, I just simply like someone is all…" "Oh tell me what he's like," Sunny and her mother didn't get to have mother-daughter talks in the past so she was making up for lost time. Sunny felt slightly guilty that it took her deciding to leave to get her to come and talk with the Queen, "he is a Lord and God, he is prideful and a little merciless and he does not take shit from anyone, however he was kind and truthful to me."

Karna rolled his eyes at his sisters words he had entered in on his sister and mother talking about Lord Beerus, she was very smitten with him, Karna never understood why as he was a totally different species and also a cat! "Sister, you're not talking of your crush once more?" Sunny physically jumped as her brother spoke "that's none of your business you eaves dropper," she poked her tongue out to him, only for him to chuckle at her childish behaviour. The Queen seemed happy to see familiarity between her children, and when Arjuna came in close behind Karna she spoke up, "did yous two spend time together?" Arjuna spoke up "yes mother, isn't it a little late for afternoon tea?" He noticed the empty plate of treats and tea cups on the coffee table, Karna actually spoke up "500 Zeni says they haven't left this room since I came through here during morning tea." This shocked the other family members as Sunny grumbled and stated technically they arrived at breakfast time to the seating area.

Arjuna was surprised it seemed to him Karna had become more social over time he wondered if it was their sister's doing, but it was more than that, he thinks it may be that he spoke to him about what was really going on. Karna seemed a lot more at ease the second night at dinner, he looked over to his other brothers as they spoke up about trades, and other happenings within the capital and beyond. "How have things been since Kaurava has disappeared?" The others entertained him "it actually has improved many things for us, we took the opportunity to take control of their ports and warehouse, we decide to also expand all routes to Solomon in trading, we now sell more merchandise and have control of all the mines in the world." Karna added "then yous have seen Markarth," the King shook his head, "no they like to be cut off, they have many villages that they take care off, one thing is that they are protective over their mines." Karna continued with the talk "for good reason too, there is a specialty to the metals they mine, and is a trade hard to learn, they also don't need outsiders coming in and taking what they spend hard time trying to get." Sunny nodded her head in agreement with her brother, "Sunny told me all about Markarth, it is friendly and beautiful however deadly and dangerous, oh I hope we can see it sometime," Kunti said looking to her King in hope that one day they would see it. Dinner was a success that night, Karna had slipped into Sunny's room, he stage dived onto her bed while she washed up in a attached room, "you better have not messed up my bed before I could!" he knew his sister was going to do the same thing he had just beaten her to the punch. She walked out showing him a dead-pan look once she caught sight of him, he for once was in nice pyjamas and a pull over night gown, "so what's been up with you today, you seem chipper and social, it's scary." Karna laughed at her words, "I simply do not care anymore, it doesn't matter as we will not be here much longer anyway, so I might as well enjoy myself, besides I had a good day with Arjuna; I saw him smile today, it surprised me."

Sunny jumped onto her bed next to her brother "why did it surprise you?" he thought over his words "I realised I was a bad big brother, and before you deny it, you do hold some resentment towards me too, I just wonder what would have been if I had been carefree in my life here." "Karna you are not a bad big brother, you are also not the best or perfect big brother, you are simply our big brother, and you haven't had the time needed to be with your little brothers, and that is not your fault at all, it technically is mum's, however…"

Karna spoke up stating "I do not blame her," Sunny smirked knowing she got it right "exactly, but that also means it's not your fault either, you have had extremely limited time with them, is that what you want, to be a good older brother and get to know them?" Karna thought over her question "I guess I would like to understand them a little more, yes I suppose I would." Sunny smiled at her brother "well then do it while we are here, but seriously what did Scáthach do to you?" Karna frowned at his sister not understanding her words, "what do you mean Sunny?" She smirked "well you have been far more care free since you had sex," Karna sighed and rolled his eyes "if your gonna tease me again," Sunny instantly jumped in "no, no, no, I simply wonder if that's why, plus I wonder what it's like is all." Karna lifted his brow "I think it's a different comparison from male to female…" he trailed off "besides I chose to sort of 'relax' more due to us leaving but also I realised my attitude had resulted in you needing to live your life differently."

Sunny smiled speaking up "trust me once we are living as gods and what not, I will cease holding back my desire," it was now Karna's turn to tease his sister "that wouldn't be because someone wishes to sleep with a certain purple pussycat?" the look on her face made Karna laugh, if this was the reaction he gave her every time she teased him no wonder she did it, much to his annoyance.

"So what if I like him, he at least is a Lord not to mention a god, besides I wonder if there is a Mrs. Beerus?" Karna laughed harder, "It seems the gods of destruction are married more to their angels." Sunny giggled at her brother's words, she liked seeing this side of her brother, she wondered why he acted so prideful and reserved for such a long time, it was good to see him act his age too. "Well are you gonna tell me about your experience with Scáthach?" Karna grimaced "are you serious?" she simply nodded "your far too curious for your own good, but it was intense, pleasurable and slightly awkward, I was lucky she was experienced and she took the lead till I got a feel for things." Karna blushed throughout his entire vague explanation. "Well at least you enjoyed your first time, you were careful though right?" Karna looked over to his sister "well we, um no we were not, and yeah it was good I think that was because of her though," Sunny lifted her eyebrow asking him to elaborate "well I liked her, and she liked me, it made it a better experience than it would be should I have done it with anyone else." Sunny squealed and jumped up onto her knees bouncing on the bed, "I knew it, you have a crush on her, your so smitten," Karna threw a pillow at his sister "sometimes your too much you know that right, I feel sorry for Beerus once he has you chasing him relentlessly," a pillow now hit Karna's face as Sunny shouted at him that he was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Sun Siblings

-Chapter 8-

Karna stood on the balcony watching as his father rise up into the sky, he had spent a lot of time the last 24 hours thinking about his life, his time on this planet and the people he knew with in it. Karna spoke to his little sister last night before departing to bed himself; he did not know if he persuaded her to tell the family what was to happen once they finished restocking the monks in the temple on Cross Mountain. He had hoped he did as he explained to her that it would also allow the family to not regret things they did or did not do before the siblings left.

The next day Sunny searched out her mother, she had agreed to spend time within the gardens that belonged to her; the Queen had a green thumb even if she wasn't an herbalist. "Mother I need to tell you something," the Queen listened as she continued her gardening; however Sunny's hands on her own paused her work and made her see in her daughters face that this was extremely important. Karna spent his day getting closer to his other brothers they spent time together while they worked, he listened to them he found that they were closer to each other for obvious reasons, but he tried to act more like Sunny, speaking thoughts and being open minded. Arjuna looked to his eldest brother "Karna why are you trying to get closer before leaving, wouldn't it be easier if you had less contact with us?" Karna looked to his youngest brother "I spoke to Sunny last night and I spoke of me not being a good older brother to yous, but she stated I wasn't and that I could use this time with yous, I suppose it is a regret of my own." Arjuna listened as if his brother was the embodiment of wisdom, the others were out of earshot, one dealing with a dispute about missing goods from their stocks and the other two dealt with other village heads and council.

"Karna even though we grew up not knowing off each other and our meeting was one out of challenge, it was also out of respect and the view of one worthy, we learned and yes always you were an outsider due to a different upbringing. However that is no one's fault and the fact that you are here now trying means and shows more than the past events ever had, don't let this hold you back in your future, don't let us hold you back." Karna nodded to his youngest brother, in many ways they were similar and yet opposites but hearing that from his sibling meant a lot to him and like a weight lifted from his shoulders Karna felt more at peace.

When Karna entered the castle with his brothers, he could plainly tell that Sunny chose to take his advice and spoke to their mother about their departure, as the queen looked saddened as she stated they all had to prepare for dinner where some important news would be delivered to them all. Arjuna gave Karna a sideways glance; something Karna was more accustomed to doing with Sunny not him however it brought happiness to him to share it with his other siblings. He sat in silence as everyone finally seated and all the food was brought out and placed, he looked to Sunny as did Arjuna and his mother, she cleared her throat "so I wanted to tell yous why Karna and I came back to visit." She looked to her brother noting him nodding to her to carry on; she looked excited but nervous possibly due to their mother's reaction to being informed about the situation. "Karna and I have been chosen to become gods of destruction, there is only twelve and two need to be replaced, and when they visited Solomon they stopped in and meet us. Being good candidates we were chosen and will be leaving this planet and universe to train and live immortal lives taking care of our own respective universes." The other brothers looked to the others at the table seeing if it was a joke, but Arjuna accepted it and Karna was as stoic as ever the dead giveaway was their mother bursting out into tears.

To say it was a solemn and quite dinner was an understatement, after explaining the particulars about the information they knew they then had a greater understanding that they would not ever see them again. The King was saddened as the oldest and youngest were to leave, however Arjuna accepted it, and Sunny looked from him to Karna and back again "you already told him didn't you?" Karna couldn't meet her eyes but Arjuna spoke up "don't blame him sister, I pushed him to do it and agreed to keep the information to myself until you told everyone at your own volition." His mother looked at Arjuna, "you knew and you said nothing?" "Mum please it isn't that bad, they will have a life of more adventures and learning and training, seeing things we can only dream off, and they will live on for hundreds of millions of years, this is what they get but that means we won't see them again." The Queen calmed down and even while thinking it over she spoke aloud stating the positives and the negatives, the King stayed silent he looked old sitting at the table looking at his plate of food, "well parents say you need to let your children go, I didn't think they meant literally in a way that they leave the planet though," he huffed out a massive sigh like he had held his breath throughout the explanation.

After dinner they had congregated to a sitting room comfortable with an open fireplace, book cases leather couches with many skin rugs and mats to rug up into. The family 'all' of them sat down and talked it though more specifics like what they were to do before leaving and how long they had. Karna was happy that all seemed to band together as if seeing what they could do each day to spend as much time as possible and do everything they hadn't yet, the King was even talking about creating a festival to say goodbye to them and one to dedicate to the gods of the universe on the day they are to leave the world, seeing as they now knew of their existence they could celebrate especially if their own children are to become one of said gods.

Karna could tell Sunny was happy having told the family about their predicament and now they planned things together and were making it a happy even to see them off, instead of being told right before they left leaving only heartbreak and questions. Sunny lay on her bed with Karna a quill and parchment at the ready, "who should we send personal letters to before leaving to inform we are to be going?" "I think we should address one to Whitmore specifically Ignis, Major Charge of course all of Markarth and Scáthach, the queen and King also said to send them invites to the massive capital festival for the universal gods, did you know that they noted the names of all the gods, kais and angels we told them about just in case any off them drop in to this planet." Sunny looked surprised "I suppose they wouldn't want to offend a god, they also said 'all' in Solomon was invited and invitations were sent to each village, outpost, city and town informing them off this knew holiday, many of the larger cities are invited to throw their own events for those who can't go to the capital and are giving information about the new gods that Solomon is now privy too."

The many things they planned together made the family work as one, it was fun, exciting and something foreign to both Sunny and Karna, Karna had relaxed a lot, he also became accustomed to the castle grounds and choosing to relax for once in this place where he thought he could never feel wanted but here he was consoled by the thought of this being a home; one of many. Cinder had not been forgotten she was pampered regularly and was to pull a massive mote when the festival was to happen, Arjuna came to the stables catching his older brother slipping more apples to Cinder when he shouldn't. "Brother if you keep feeding her then she will be too overweight to pull the mote for the festival, besides I plan to ride her back and forth from her to Riverwood and to take the provisions to the monks, you seem to enjoy and admire." Karna was surprised to hear his brother offer such a thing, "you do not need to brother, after all you are the captain…" Arjuna raised his hand to silent his older sibling "it is fine, I have already decided besides it will be done faster and swifter with one of us doing it instead of a mortal who may be hurt or killed along the trek." Karna nodded "thank you brother, it means a lot to me that you have decided to do this," Arjuna picked up a brush beginning to brush out Cinder's mane much to her happiness, "besides I have been wanting to ride this beauty, you said you received her as a gift from all of Markarth?" Karna nodded "they said that she would live a great life out in the world being of use, I had planned to leave her in Riverwood to continue and help carry the supplies up to the monks, not really sure what else to do with her so your offer also keeps her happy too."

Sunny spent her time re-connecting with her brothers too, and especially the King seeing as in the absence of her father he was hers, even though he shared no blood with any of his children he loved them all as if they were his. She spent one evening with him, taking him afternoon tea and snacks and sat helping him though his paperwork quickly and finishing it faster so he could relax a bit. He sighed leaning back in his high back chair at his desk, the look in his eyes showed sadness, "to think my only little girl will leave, I know you will be happy but I am sad to think I may not be able to gaze upon you again, or hear your voice or have you sit on my lap and read books like you once did when you were young." This pulled at Sunny's heart strings "dad" she got up and went around giving him a hug and then sat on his lap looking at him "do you want me to read a book to you?" "That would make this old man happy," Sunny pulled up one of his favourites, he never stated it was but from his chuckles when she was younger she knew he enjoyed the humorous characters and plot, she grabbed it sitting in his lap as they leaned back into the chair and he read along with her as she spoke the words aloud, she was still so small compared to the King. He was an old man but broad and tall more so then Karna but at heart he was a softy and he smiled and chuckled hearing his daughter read as she took on voices for each character and the narrator of the story breathing life into the reading of the book.

The day had come, the festival was for their departure the royal family never had to give a good farewell to those leaving the family in a sense and had no traditions for it so they made them up, using traditions from funerals, weddings, birthdays and anniversaries combined with a public holiday traditions and stands of food displayed. They had dancers in long dresses swirling and twirling and many played music, flowers were thrown on the main pathway they were to take out of the capital, all the soldiers stood in line and saluted as they passed. They had everyone cheer and congratulate them instead of it being sad the ambiance was happy and uplifting, as people danced and sang, clapping to the music, they had flower rings placed over their necks and even Cinder had flowers in her mane and rings place over her head too as she walked a slow stride out of the city pulling a large mote that was unclasped before leaving the city bounds. The family rode their own horses behind the siblings out to the last bridge only stopping then, and waved "good luck," "have fun" "we love yous" "live every moment to its fullest" "make us proud like always!" The two waved to their family members as they left Pandava forever.

The two continued to smile and think over their time with their family, they had spent more time with them then necessary but to them it was needed all of them. They had also helped send out invites for the universal god festival and also gave them a theme to be about space, the universe, suns and stars so they were to have it mid-afternoon into night time, once every year, they also had the information that Sunny and Karna were blessed with from said gods, kais and angels.

The trek to Riverwood was quick and they managed to have time catching up with the locals once more, Lily was happy to see them back in time to go back up to the mountain top, "glad to see yous back on time, oh and what a steed you have, what is its name?" "Her name is Cinder, she was a gift from the city of Markarth, she will be carrying the supplies for the monks, and so if you want to give them a little extra something then it will be fine, she is the strongest in all of Solomon." Sunny answered Lily looked up in awe "biggest too I bet," I guess I will have to start finding a new person to start taking up the supplies to them." Karna spoke up "no need we already have done that, Arjuna the captain will come and take up the supplies, he too will he Cinders caretaker." Lily looked shocked "oh wow the royal Captain and Prince himself will do it, oh god I better throw in some more Zeni…" Sunny laughed at the woman "no need to worry he is happy to do it for nothing, he is after all very rich and needs for nothing, he was the one to offer actually." This made Lily happy to hear, well if he does want a bed and warm food and a cold drink whenever he is here then it's on the house," Karna smiled "well you can tell him that yourself, he will be here to pick up Cinder once we descend the mountain and then we are leaving Solomon for good," Sunny spoke up "oh yeah I have this invite for you, instead of sending it out we thought we might as well give to you in person." Lily was confused hearing them state they were to leave the planet all together, so she read the invite on it had information about the newly discovered gods that ruled the universes and the siblings in front of the inn keeper were also leaving to become said gods too, so each year of their disembark-meant was to be a festival in the honour of said gods.

"Woah, not every day you learn that there is 12 universes and each has two gods and an angel looking after them, but oh wow, okay then congratulations I hope it goes well, I suppose the colourful characters were those people right?" The siblings were surprised that she had respected them enough to not eaves drop on them when the gods were all visiting last at the inn, "yeah that was them, but not all just most." Karna and Sunny were not broke in anyway, they were actually very rich they were good at storing money in places that they passed through regularly or lived at for a short period of time, however they wouldn't be needing th evaluable goods so they could do with it as they pleased. "What do you want to do with it?" he asked as Sunny sat with her legs crossed on her bed above Karna's "well I was thinking of sending some to Whitmore, some to Scáthach, some Lily and here, plus Markarth…" "Pretty much every place or person we have ties too?" He laid on his back with his hands behind his head, "yeah but I was also thinking to each gods temple after all this world exists because they do even if it was the Kai of this universe who made that so that doesn't matter we should show our respect to each of them." Karna had nodded he personally didn't mind, the elementals here had a thought process of their own and if they weren't thankful for it or even cared about it, it didn't bother them in the least so long as they were happy with their last actions on Solomon.

Sunny and Karna prepared the last things to be sent off as their last letters and Zeni to each place and person with their last goodbyes, however before they went up the mountain already with Cinder stocked and ready Karna looked up to see Scáthach right before his eyes. She had walked down the path leading to Riverwood and came upon him a happy surprised expression covered her face, as she waved to him and he simply waved back to her, so relieved at seeing her once more before he left, Sunny smirked "go on the monks won't mind waiting a few more minutes or hours."

Scáthach had come to Riverwood hoping to find the sun demi-god, she remembered him stating that he was to take up supplies to the monks on the top of the mountain and that they mainly resided within the small town. She was so glad that she caught him when she did; she was worried she would miss him before he was to leave the world all together; she needed him to know of the good news. She did not want to deter him from leaving quite the opposite she actually thought he would be happy to know his legacy lives on, sure he was not going to be present or even meet his own offspring but she knew he would be happy just like she was.

Karna smiled as he walked up to her, she looked happier in a way, he hair clean and cut, her nails cut down, her eyes looked bright and dare he say her body glowed as if she was a star. He instantly hugged her and she him, she was just as happy to hold him, "Karna, I am so glad we have crossed paths once more, I have some great news to tell you," he looked at her in anticipation, he was not dumb in the slightest when they laid together he knew there was a possibility of conception he believed this was what she was to tell him. Much to his utter surprise and happiness it was, he hugged her and thanked her over and over for searching him out and informing him. He told her about the money and letter to be sent to her and the invite to the festival in the capital, they walked back to the Inn sitting down and talking things through while Sunny and Cinder sat down at the river relaxing till they were to leave.

Karna looked at her abdomen not that there was any obvious sign of her pregnancy, but just knowing was enough for him, he always loved children to him they were the embodiment of innocence. "I have told the family about…well I should say Sunny told our family about you so if you are to go to them they will take care of you especially with our baby on the way," he couldn't help but smile. She nodded in understanding "I just wanted you to know that your legacy lives on and will do for thousands of years," she seemed a little bit saddened but spoke up the other thing she wanted to talk about, "I wanted to speak to you about names too for whatever sex we may have." This really took him by surprise "do you have any names you are privy too?" he asked her as she shook her head, "just that when I think of you I feel happy, I think happy is a wonderful name, not one used for a person's name but oh so fitting," he smiled "well you make me happy, I also like the name love," she saw the look in his eyes and felt her own softened she knew he was trying to say he loved her. She nodded "so do I," they held hands and kissed one another on the lips. Karna wanted to address something else he had learnt from his family and having a second dad that was able to be present unlike his own "if you ever find a person you love and want to be with then be with them, if this person if to help raise our child then I too will leave that to you to decide."

She looked at him shocked about to rebuke and state she loved him and only him however the happy and peaceful look in his eyes told her not too, "but why?" she asked "because I know love is strange and I also know that a person can raise a child without being blood related the King does so for all the princes," she relaxed hearing that "besides you may not fall in love of find companionship with another, I just wanted you to know that if you did that is fine too, I am happy to know you are happy." She was flabbergasted by him, the way he spoke and the amount he spoke and the way he looked at her made her want to jump his bones once more, she kissed him fiercely and possessively, "bedroom now," she demanded as they both rushed off to make spontaneous love.

Sunny chose to fish while she waited she was joined by Lily who was blushing up a storm but her eyes were saddened as she must have seen Karna and Scáthach fawn all over one another. "Sorry you had to be denied that way," she spoke up as the woman brought her won fishing pole and shook her head no "it is fine, I knew he was not interested but I kept telling myself that there was time and he would come around instead of seeing what was obvious." Sunny nodded "well if it makes you happy, I haven't been with anyone either, I am sure you will find someone after all the world is vast and the universe even more so, you are bound to find your Mr Right, so have faith." This didn't seemed to pick up the woman's spirit so instead Sunny spoke of the festival, "hey maybe you will meet the person you love at the festival you should consider going to it, it will be fun too, relax you deserve it." The woman seemed to consider it "but…" Sunny intervened "no buts, you have the money from Karna and I, plus you aint going to find fun, happiness and adventure always working at the inn you should go out and have fun maybe you will find someone to enjoy it all with." The made the woman nod along "alright Sunny I will head your words and go to the star gods festival in Pandava, say did you mention your brother was to come and collect Cinder, maybe I can get an escort?" Sunny smiled that would be great, he is very honourable and a heart of gold he would be happy to take you Lily."

Karna laid on his back, arm out and exhausted with Scáthach laid next to him, head on his arm and rugged up into his side as she sighed out in happiness and a lot of utter relaxed happiness. Karna spoke up, "once I go up the mountain we may not see each other again, but promise me you will live a life you will never regret and don't wallow or dwell over me, just raise our child?" he sounded convicted as if he was quickly reaffirming himself more than her, just wanting to hear his wishes and desires agreed too like a will of sorts. She nodded and placed her palm on the young hero's cheek "of course Karna, but I will also tell your child all about you they will know who their father is even if they should have a new one in the future as you said." He smiled relieved at her words her eyes sparkled seeing this more carefree side, they had to get up, they were not allowed to lay around like sloths, she finished doing the buttons up the long sleeved black dress, it was obvious it came with a bodice but she removed it once realizing she was pregnant.

The trek up was a cold one, however it went quickly far faster than the first time up, knowing the way and the path plus what to come in contact with was far easier. Trolls were territorial and annoying with three eyes and large like tusks and more like a big foot hairy creature they would rush first and ask questions later. Only stopping or backing up slightly when fire was involved and so Karna had Sunny stick to Cinder on the way up as he was ahead of them flaming up and scaring away any predators to come their way, it was quicker and easier than killing them; they got to live to see another day.

Sunny had decided to ride on Cinder on the way up and utilizing this time with her writing notes in coal and parchment about what to tell Arjuna, they had noted that he was 'wet behind the ears' when it came to these things, he had never dealt with a troll, ogre, and wildlife of this magnitude even werewolves, vampires, ice bears, mountain wolves and frost spiders were a hindrance and annoying to deal with wrong moves can lead to death too. So Sunny wrote up and drew small illustrations for fun listing information about them such as mannerisms and how they attack, do they hang back or rush in and what their weaknesses are. She also put in other prey and enemies such as Spriggan, Dragons, Giants and Mammoths and what to do if encounter their powers and abilities and weaknesses, she made a small little note book on the dangerous creatures and how to discern them from one another that was not all she also put in the other things like how to use their body parts like what to do if one was killed and how to remove valuable body pieces and what they were sold for or used in like potions and such or pelts.

They had made it up to the top of mountain where the harsh winds were broken and they were in the safety of the strong but equally cold olden castle, again they knocked but the door opened, they dismounted and removed the items from Cinder. Boros was all too happy to see them again "there you two are; say did yous happen to meet the colourful characters we sent your way?" Karna nodded "if you are referring to the gods of destruction and creation then yes along with the angels, they were kind and so we will be joining them after we return back down the to the bottom after this." Boros smiled "splendid, they were interested in this world so we informed them about it all but they were most taken with you two," The other three monks and Sunny continued to bring in the resources as Karna conversed with the head monk. "Oh before I forget…" Karna pulled out the information about the festival and also the Zeni they had for the old monks, "my younger brother Arjuna will be taking over the job of bringing you four your half yearly supplies from now on, along with Cinder he hasn't interacted much with others or seen the outside world so please be…patient with him." Boros smiled "but of course, tell me what gods of destruction with you two become, it is good that all now know about the way of the universe and who we originally serve, we just may well go to this celebration, tell me young man will you help us down the mountain?" Karna was glad to hear the equally anti-social monks were agreeing to go to the festival but he assumed it was due to what it celebrated, "I will send word of yous going; Arjuna will be at the bottom of the mountain when we get down there to collect Cinder, he will take you along with Lily the inn keeper. Sunny is to become the 4th universes destroyer and I the 9th apparently but we are not sure what is to happen once we go with them, like the process of things."

Boros was a wise man and over the years he read the many accounts of the 'real' gods from his ancestors he also surmised that from last accounts it was possible that they would meet Zeno-sama to make sure that they were acceptable in his eyes and then begin training. He informed Karna and Sunny of this, they had stayed longer due to talking about the situation and also stating what had happen since with the Surya temple having a record of them both and also Karna with an heir on the way. This had surprised the old monks "my god… you and the goddess of darkness and death are having a baby, this is wonderful news young lord, your child will be mighty and also hold a high position in this world possibly becoming the next King in it." Karna scratched behind his head, he only now realised that yes his own child will be closer to a god hood on this planet than any other, "well when you put it like that sure, but I won't be here for their birth I am leaving it to all those of family and friends and also Scáthach herself." Boros nodded "we would be honoured to also pass on our wisdom and knowledge to your child in the future if you so wish it," Karna had noticed the transition that the monks took once hearing they were to become destroyers, they were held in a higher opinion. "Like I said I am leaving it in her capable hands, you are welcomed to speak to her about it, she is at the foot of the mountain in Riverwood right now, so once we are there you may converse with her."

This whole festival had given them many more people to send to the capital, messages were sent to the Kingdom of Pandava informing them of Lily, Scáthach and the old monks to accompany along with Arjuna when he was to also collect Cinder. The trip back down was so much faster, with Cinder only needing to carry the four old monks which were far lighter than their resources they made it back down in record timing. Upon arrival they noticed Arjuna and Lily talking up a storm along with Scáthach joining in every now and again, they were sitting out in the morning sun. "Oh they are already back," Scáthach noticed slowly getting up, slow and awkwardly as she had seen them come down the old stone steps and cross the river over to the side the three had been sitting back and enjoying themselves on.

"Ah Brother you came earlier than expected," Karna noted "now, now Karna is that anyway to say hello to your brother?" he smirked he looked carefree and Karna noted Lily by his side, "of course not, it's good to see you brother." Sunny smirked taking note of Lily with sparkles in her eyes when looking upon Arjuna, sure he was much younger than her but apparently that did not matter after all with looks like Lily had she practically could pull of a 20 year old. "That's better, I came early to make sure yous made it back before the gods and angels came to collect you two but also with all the updates and extra people for me to show to the festival I figured the earlier the better, it's good to see yous made it down with time to spare." The three siblings conversed while Lily officially met the monks, she had conversed with them through letters and notes but nothing else never in person, meanwhile the monks took this opportunity to speak to the mother to be about her baby now known as babies; she was to bare more than one. Scáthach for all her aches and pains was still a happy glowing hormonal mess, all too happy for those who fawned over her and the growing buns inside of her she agreed to the monks and was glad when Arjuna was excited to become an uncle claiming he will be training them in everything he knew.

They had a week before their departure and Karna mainly spent his time with the mother of his children to be, he ran his hands over her now very noticeable bump, she was carrying twins or so a travelling witch doctor said and she was also now close to six months in her pregnancy. "Two huh?" he spoke aloud she nodded running her hand over his own as they fawned over the babies in her womb "should we think of more names?" He smiled up to her stars in his eyes; she could see the softness and affection along with pride, very bright strong pride to know he will have not one but two heirs in this world. "What if its two boys…Happy is still there but a second boys name…" "Ace is a strong, simple and to the point name for a boy," Karna looked to her noting her look of being caught out "what I had time to think since learning I am carrying more than one." He smiled though happy to see her excited to bare life considering she was the gate keeper of death, "I like it, tell me have you thought of other names for a girl?" She blushed a little "I was thinking of Eleanor or Jyotsna," Karna knew both meant Sun rays or shining light and radiant like flames, he smiled realizing she was thinking more like naming a possible girl after the fire abilities she might just as well get from him. He nodded "I like them all, name our babies what you feel is right in your heart, I am sure you will know," he laid his head on her tummy listening and with his god like hearing he could hear the pulsing of little beats under her skin from the ones growing inside of his love.

Arjuna had time to meet the monks and seemed to also get very close to Lily, he laughed aloud at her jokes and even with his brown skin Karna noted a blush and some vulnerability and like within his gaze and how his young brother smiled affectionately at her while she did not notice. He stood beside him elbowing him lightly to pull the younger male out of his own thoughts of said woman. "You know she doesn't bite, why not tell her how you feel, after all she obviously feels the same way," Arjuna laughed nervously and scratched behind his head showing his true age at his naiveness and nervousness at the prospect of doing so, they had been taught what to do when courting a woman however Arjuna didn't think he ever would especially when so young, he was only 18 after all and this woman in her mid-thirties, he would have a longer life than her and that thought made him pause in negative thoughts. "Brother here's a little advice, if you are indeed in love with her like I suspect you are, I advise you waste no time, after all you never know when a person's last day may be besides she doesn't have much longer to have children if that is what yous want then I suggest you hop to it." Arjuna blushed fiercely "brother!" he exclaimed "not so loud, besides you forget I need to court her than marry her and then we may begin that, plus I am so young she is nearly double my age…." He looked down saddened at that Karna clued on fast he was always sharp with seeing underneath everything and he likes to think in the past six months he became better with reading people. "I understand you will outlive her easily…however with that does come some positives, she will know you will be there for any children plus there is no telling how long she will live, I heard a human woman once lived well into her hundreds of years of life." Arjuna sighed out his worries and negative thoughts as Karna added "besides I never courted or married before laying with Scáthach doesn't mean anything less of the children or of us, just means we acted on our feelings seizing the opportunity," Arjuna nodded looking to his elder brother "thank you for your council brother."

Sunny still felt slightly awkward about the monks, they were not big talkers unless it was about the festival, them becoming gods or the gods themselves along with the other kais and angels of the universes. She could only speak so much of it, however she mainly only wanted to hear about one specific purple cat god, she knew she was starting to become borderline obsessive, she wanted to hear him talk in his smooth charming tone and see him stand tall with pride as his tail slowly swishes behind him, his sharp eyes and precises muscles. Along with his tall ears and gold chest piece she wondered if he would be able to take her fighting style easily as he seems to move more agile like herself, he wasn't the biggest destroyer or the tallest but to her he was a mountain that she wanted to overcome in many ways, in power, skills and also in claiming his heart, she wanted it for herself also to have him warm her bed. She never thought of him as another being, even his body colour type and the fact that he is a cat doesn't even phase her in the acknowledgement that he is a sentient and humanoid being, she didn't need to marry him or have children she simply wanted him, call it her fierce nature but she was a little selfish now with this new part of her life within grasp.

"Thinking of your cat-toy," Karna spoke up as he walked up next to his little and only sister, she frowned at his words "or should I call him your pussy-cat, maybe give him some cat-nip and he will hop right into bed with you." Sunny rolled her eyes at her brother's attempts of humour. "Seriously since you have relaxed more you have become annoying in some ways," she stated mater-of- factly "oh really," he challenged "yeah like those god-awful jokes you attempt, they just get worse each time, I suggest you give up on humour all together, maybe dry humour will work better with that stoic face of yours." He placed his hand to his heart "oh you wound me so… but seriously I can tell when your fawning over the feline," she shrugged "so what you fawn over your dark god lady all the time," he gave her a look that said 'seriously' in a sarcastic sense she frowned "sarcasm doesn't suite you either," he sighed. "At least I have been with her; this Lord Beerus possibly doesn't even like you back or have the ability to be sexual…" "cats mate all the time it is possible for him," she seemed offended at her brothers words and even stuck up her nose a little. He sighed "I'm just saying don't delve too deep it will hurt if rejected, remember he has lived millions of years he has probably had and seen it all, maybe you're not so hot shot as you think you are, he could deny you too, he is a real god after all." Sunny pouted but knew her brother was right, 'since when has he become so wise and good with people and emotions?' she thought also thinking about the first time she laid her gaze on the skinny purple cat-god. She had not seen him clearly as she hid in the trees, but once at the riverbank the next time they crossed paths she was taken by his words and weirdly his stance, he was so punctual and pride…she was a moth to a flame as she felt magnetism towards him, but she had no idea if he felt the same, so she would keep in mind that maybe it was a one sided affection.

Everything was sorted out, Zeni given to those, letters sent and even the monk's took notes and tidied up the creatures book Sunny made on her way up the hill, they tidied it up and done it in ink and quell to make it neat. After that the horses were set up and the monks, Scáthach, Lily and Arjuna were heading off, there was still just short of a week left for the two before they were to leave the planet and on that day the festival would begin. News of the festival reached all corners of Solomon and little Riverwood became scarcest of people some did stay behind but already in a small town like Riverwood they were even quitter.

The two spent their quite time, talking and fishing, sometimes going out into a clearing and Sunny would make flower crowns while they conversed. "I'm gonna miss father," "you got to say goodbye at least the king will be fine…" "no I mean 'our' father, I was hoping to actually hear from him for once in my life you know, to actually see or hear his voice or something a sign anything, I want to know what he has to say, what he thinks; that's the only thing holding me back." Karna sat in understanding silence the feeling was mutual however he guessed it was worse for her after all he had children on the way, he could leave happy to know his legacy lives on, however Sunny had none of that, she had said goodbye to her parents, siblings and friends the last person was her blood father, the only other person who meant something to her, but she was feeling disheartened questioning what he thought or felt.

She had been born knowing she was his daughter, Karna grew up knowing he was different and had clued on to certain things only having it confirmed through dreams and his own birth mother when he was a fully grown adult. Sunny however would sit out in the gardens of the castle as a little girl and talk up to the sky to her father as if he was always there listening but over time that frustrated her not knowing if he cared, could hear her or even wanted her, after all he had first denied their mother Sunny but relented because the woman promised him to accept Karna should they meet, so it became apparent that he listened, why wouldn't he talk back were they not worth it?

Karna could tell Sunny's thoughts and musings were dangerous it made her look sad and depression rear its ugly head, he sighed, ever since hearing her talk to the priest at the temple he could now see her negativity easily. It was mainly shown in her posture or through her eyes. "I'm sorry Sunny but he is our father, he gave us gifts and we are stronger with his presence and he also heard mother, I believe he may just be unable to speak to us that is all, I'm sure he is proud of us." The gleam in his eyes showed Sunny that he knew what he was talking about after all he was a father to be and he was proud as all hell and his children were not even born yet, Sunny smiled "your right."

The day had finally came the two stood near the pathway where the small stream was, they enjoyed saying goodbye to all those still present in the small village- town the others already saying their goodbyes and headed for the capital. They had nothing to carry on their person but their armour and weapons and Karna's was a part of his body so that was a given, they saw the rainbow like light land but only Whis and Beerus the seventh universes angel and destroyer were present. "Good morning you two, I see yous are ready for your departure," they both nodded "good morning to you as well, we have sorted out all our business," the two stood stoic, "it is time for us to go, it takes a while where we are heading too, and we have many things to do before we start your training and studies." The two looked at one another "alright," they stepped up to them holding onto Whis, Beerus with his hand on his back, Karna with one shoulder and Sunny placing her arm through Whis's like a gentleman offering to take a lady to a ball or something. With a double tap of his staff they beamed off into space but just as they were passing their solar star aka Surya they heard a whisper "goodbye~" both Sunny and Karna tensed up and Whis smiled looking down at the younger sibling holding his arm, it was obvious that the two heard their father speak, even Beerus did but he pretended to be uninterested seeing as it was something emotional and important to the two.


End file.
